Bishoujo Senshi Sailorsaiyan
by Sanada Usako
Summary: Bishoujo Senshi Sailorsaiyan Season I REBIRTH! Ready for the revolution, I'm replacing chapter getting ready for all new Sailorsaiyan! Join us in Crystal Tokyo and learn the story of the Royal Senshi, a whole new breed of Sailor Senshi!
1. Shining Star! The End & The Beginning

Bishoujo Senshi Sailorsaiyan  
  
Prologue  
  
Shining Star! The End & the Beginning!  
  
The rubble seemed to go on forever, but in the midst of it all there knelt one figure dressed in lilac. The tall woman knelt over the dead bodies of a man and infant. Her face was streaked with tears as her body shook with her sobs. Then a voice rung in midair and the woman looked up. "This is the end of your kingdom, Queen." The deep crystalline depths of the woman's eyes stared around her for the source of the voice as it spoke again. "I can help you if you wish. I can send you into the future with your loved ones. There you could have a second chance."  
  
Finally through a voice broken with much crying she spoke up. "What about my people?" She seemed unafraid of this mysterious voice that spoke out of no where.  
  
"Leave them. They will find their way into the capable hands of Neo-Queen Serenity and her daughter the Small Lady."   
  
The woman nodded and closed her eyes as a brilliant crystal appeared before her and she offered it up to the heavens, floating between her hands. It glowed and began to float higher up into the air. There, far above the ground it glowed even brighter and in that moment shattered into seven multicolored pieces, each dazzling to the eyes. In that moment the woman fell to the ground, cold before she hit it. Then the air around her changed and her body glowed for a moment and the shining golden circle on her forehead lost its undying shimmer and went dull. Then the seven pieces in the air all shot off in different directions and the unbodied voice said sadly. "It has begun. The end of her golden kingdom. And the beginning of a brighter future."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Seven hundred years in the future a girl child was born to two young Saiyan parents. Her name was Siconja-Arora-Farie. Across the planet Earth something that had been lost was born again, like the bright blue of child's eyes. 


	2. Newborn Star! Namely Light!

Bishoujo Senshi Sailorsaiyan  
  
Chapter One  
  
Newborn Star! Namely Light!  
  
Her heart pounded in her ears as she ran, ran towards something she could never reach. All she heard was the endless scream of pain, the scream of the one she loved. And all she knew was that she had to reach him, but the flames were everywhere and her hope was growing dim. Then in a bright flash she was in a hall of white marble, all around there was delicate beauty, and in the center of it all was a heart shaped crystal. It was so beautiful, she simply felt she must reach out and touch it, if only one time. But as she reached it the crystal glowed and split into seven pieces, each a different color, a vanished. The hope she had felt vanished and was replaced by a dark desperation in her heart.   
  
Now the beautiful hall was burning around her. She fell to her knees in defeat and hung her head. She didn't even know what she was fighting and she had lost. Then a voice spoke and soft glow started in front of her. "Do not despair. There is still hope, if only you'll believe. Rise young one. Your time has come." Her teary eyes looked upward and she was shocked by what she saw. There in front of her was the most beautiful brooch she had ever seen. It was all gold with crescent moon engraved in it, in the center of the crescent there was a crystal, half lilac and half sky blue. Around it, set in a triangle, were three other stones. One was green, another was orange, and the last was yellow. Unbidden she reached out for it, drawn by its amazing beauty, and as her fingers closed around it there was a brilliant flash of light that filled the room.  
  
Siconja sat bolt upright in her bed, breathing hard. She looked around the room and gave a sigh of relief. This was her bedroom, not the grand hall, it had been just a dream and it had been silly of her to think otherwise. Then she realized she was holding something in her hand. When she looked down her eyes widened in shock to see the brooch from her dream, in all its glory. But if it had been just a dream then where had this come from? And if the dream had been real then what had happened to her? And what did it mean?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
This math test was taking forever. And she'd studied so hard the night before, so why couldn't she seem to remember anything? Siconja sighed and absently chewed her eraser as she thought about the problem at hand. It was solving systems of equations, and she was usually so good at that too. She unconsciously reached in her pocket and fingered the brooch she'd woken up with in her hand this morning, and it seemed to offer her reassurance. She wrote out the rest of the problem and put her pencil back down. Then she walked up to her teacher and handed it in just in time for the bell to ring. With a smile she dashed back to her seat and grabbed her bag, then was out to door.   
  
She sighed as the afternoon breeze caught up her long black hair. She brushed a strand out of her face as she walked to her locker before lunch. Another day in the life of your typical ninth grader. Well, as typical as the Saiyan ambassadors daughter could be. Because then again, nothing was ever quite normal for her. She waved to a couple girls and then spun the combination on the locker. She switched her books for the next few periods. As she zipped up her bookbag another female figure leaned up against the locker next to hers asking nonchalantly "You ready to go yet or what?"  
  
Siconja looked up and smiled at her best friend, Lita, whose wavy brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail somehow emphasizing her sparkling green eyes. Siconja stood and pulled her bookbag on again and said far too enthusiastically. "Yeah lets eat!"  
  
With that Lita sighed and shook a finger at Siconja saying. "You enjoy eating far too much. Its not natural. And don't start with 'well its not natural for you but its natural for me' stuff. It really isn't right for you to be able to consume that much and still be hungry!"  
  
Siconja shrugged and proceeded to drag Lita into the lunch room, where they met Jena, another saiyan girl, who quickly ended the argument between Lita and Siconja about the saiyan appetite with a lengthy explanation of the saiyan metabolism.   
  
As they ate Siconja pulled out the brooch from her pocket and studied it. It soon drew the attention of Jena who asked. "That's a pretty brooch, where'd you get it?"  
  
Siconja looked up from where she was absently eating her fries. "It used to be my mothers. She said I could have it." She lied. But what would her friends think if she told them how she'd really got it?   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Siconja sighed as she walked down the hallway from her biology class. Finally it was the end of the day and she'd never felt so tired. For some unknown reason she couldn't ever remember being so stressed in the past, and this time there didn't seem to be any particular reason for it. She was humming a nameless tune when something came hurling at her from the Chemistry room door and hit her in the head full force. She nearly fell over from the surprise and then the teacher who'd still been sitting in the classroom came running out after said object with a Bunsen burner clutched in his hands.  
  
Siconja blinked down at the creature that had smacked her in the head and was now trying to hide in her arms. It was a small black cat with mismatched blue and amber eyes. It stared up at her almost expectantly, and what seemed to be a small circle shaped patch of gold on its forehead gleamed in the light. Then it seemed to have decided she was okay and meowed at her pitifully. It almost seemed like it was begging her to help. She looked up at the teacher who'd been chasing the animal, he had abruptly stopped brandishing the Bunsen burner and was trying to look innocent.   
  
"Get that cat out of here will you? I don't care where you take it, I just don't want it in my classroom." He said nervously and paused for a moment before continuing, "And could you please not mention this to anyone else." With that he was off back into the classroom.  
  
Siconja stared after him, utterly bewildered and then looked down at the cat in her arms. The cat seemed to have adopted her or something because she was purring loudly and curling up comfortably in her arms. The poor thing looked pitifully thin and rather weather-worn. Siconja shrugged lightly and figured she might as well take her home and give her something to eat before she sent the little thing on its way.   
  
Not waiting for Lita since she had track team this afternoon, she went to her locker and quickly collected her books before setting off for home.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The cat was curled up her comforter when Siconja walked back into her room with a small bowl of milk. Shaking her head and sighing she placed the bowl on the floor and watched the cat happily leap down and begin to lap it up. The whole scene was so normal and unextraordinary that Siconja's shock was double what it might have been usually when the cat looked up at her and spoke, "Thank you, it was really very kind of you to rescue me from that crazy teacher."  
  
For a moment the room was silent as Siconja tried to register what had just happened. Even though she was sure it had happened her brain refused to comprehend the fact that the cat had just spoken to her. When it finally clicked she leapt up and let out a startled cry, taking a few steps back and pointing aimlessly at the cat. "You...y-you...you just...TALKED to me! Oh blessed one, I KNEW those fries tasted funny this afternoon!"  
  
The cat looked irritated and stepped closer to the screaming girl and said in a matter o' fact voice. "You can stop screaming and pointing at me. I'm not going to hurt you and you're not sick. This is perfectly real." With a dignified swish of her tail and satisfied huff as Siconja sat back down and stared at her studiously. "That's better. Now, my name is Pearl. As you might have guessed..." She frowned at Siconja's astonished expression. "...or perhaps not, I am a Mooncat. Surely you've heard of Luna and Artemis?" When Siconja nodded she gave a hint of a smile and went on. "I am one of their kindred. I am on a mission, and I believe at least part of my search has finally reached an end. Now tell me, you HAVE found the Imperial Brooch have you not?" At Siconja's blank stare she let out an exasperated sigh. "A gold brooch with multicolored gems on it...it most likely appeared to you under very strange circumstances."  
  
Siconja put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the brooch from her dream this morning. Upon seeing it Pearl's face broke out into a brilliant smile, or at least the cat equivalent of one. "Good good, now I'm sure I'm right. What is your name?"  
  
"Siconja-Arora-Farie."  
  
"Very well Siconja-chan, as I said I am on a mission, and you were born to help my in this endeavor. You are the pretty soldier Sailorsaiyan, a soldier for love and justice. Surely you know how the story goes, about Sailormoon and so forth? Very good, you are the first of a group of warriors called the Roiyaru no Senshi, the Sailor Senshi who long ago in the time of the Silver Millennium, protected the Saiyan home planet of Vejiita-sei and its Royals; the Queen and the Grand-Duchess. And of course this time is all-but forgotten, only vaguely mentioned even in fairy-tales. Since the fall of your people's first enlightened age they resettled on earth led by the legendary Saiyan Queen and her co-ruler the Grand-Duchess. Once again the Saiyan race flourished and the Roiyaru no Senshi were once again awakened. But seven hundred years ago, the Queens Golden Kingdom fell, and since then your people have been left in the care of the gentle Neo-Queen Serenity." And sad look came across Pearl's face, as if remembering someone dear to her who had been lost.  
  
"That's where I come in, the evil that destroyed your Queen for the second time has risen again, and it is a force that cannot be defeated by the holy might of the ginzuishou with its power of creation. This calls for the power of destruction and the power of rebirth. The power of the Jou Kuukuuzuishou and the Gin Ikizuishou. These mystic stones belonged the Saiyan Queen and Grand-Duchess, and the only way to gain prosperity and peace for your people is for them to be found and in time restored to the 'royal pair'. Its the only way to end this threat. That's my mission, to find the Queen and Grand-Duchess and restore their stones to them. Its also your mission. As a Roiyaru no Senshi it is your duty to do these things and protected the 'royal pair' once they are found. " Pearl finished and looked up at Siconja with an expectant gaze.  
  
After a long pause to digest the information that had just come streaming at her. Then she started to speak sarcastically. "So you're saying you want me to go running around in one of those Senshi uniforms fighting monsters and find some magic stone. Hasn't that already been done on Earth once?"  
  
Pearl sighed and shook her head. "Look I know you don't believe me and yes this is a very strange situation but you're going to have to work with me here. And I can prove it to you too. Just take your brooch into the air and say the words 'Invoke! Saiyan Compact!',"  
  
Siconja sighed and thrust the brooch into the air and called out the words, not really expecting anything the happen. "Invoke! Saiyan Compact!" To her great surprise her clothing melted into her body in a swirl of lilac light and as if by instinct she began to move in an age old dance while golden ribbons wrapped themselves around her body. In a final flash of light a golden tiara with a lilac gem on it appeared on her forehead and she struck the pose that ended the transformation.   
  
As quickly as she had struck the pose she broke it and began to frantically look herself over exclaiming. "Oh blessed one! Look at me, I've transformed! Oh shit, I really don't think this skirt is decent, and its all so...oh crap when someone sees me like this the jig is gonna be up!" She looked in the mirror and cried. "I don't look any different, what the hell kind of disguise is this!" Then examining her gloves, which were kid gloves, tight in the hand, loose where the ended on the wrist, with lilac edging instead of long evening gloves as she'd seen on the Planetary Senshi. "Boy is this get-up different!" Her uniform consisted of a sleeveless white top with a lilac sailor collar and a golden bow with her brooch in center adorning it, it was backless and instead had strings of white crisscrossing her back, tying together at the bottom. The end of her top only covered to just below her breasts and left her belly quite bare. Around her neck hung a gold choker chain with a golden circle dangling from it. Her skirt rode low on her hips, the white top edge vaguely suggesting a v, and stopping just high enough that nothing indecent was shown, the skirt was still pleated and in a lilac color, the bow on the back was large and gold in color, but the dangling ends where thin ribbons and hung down to her knees. Also riding low around her hips was a belt of pale gold, with a gun holster hanging low on her left side, although it was empty. Her feet were clad in a pair of tall gold boots coming up to her knees with a rim of lilac in a shape of an upside down v at the top. And of course the tiara topped the whole thing off.   
  
Pearl leapt up on the dresser in indignation. "That's the Sailor uniform for the Roiyaru no Senshi! There's nothing wrong with it. Now look, I've been looking in ernest for you because I think that something is up in the Telecom building downtown, people have been disappearing there. I think its the work of our enemy. And just now I sensed a spike of energy from them. Lets go and you can give your new powers a try."   
  
Siconja looked down at the cat skeptically and finally nodded in agreement. When the cat leapt out the window and Siconja did not the creature looked back expectantly. "Come on we're going across rooftops, its faster. You can do it, you'd be surprised how much stronger you are now." With slight hesitation Siconja stepped out onto her roof, and experimentally leaped across to her neighbors roof. Amazingly it worked and Pearl wasn't far behind. "Come on then lets go!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sailorsaiyan arrived in the Telecom building as it was eerily quiet. Deciding to follow Pearl advice she raced up the stairs to the roof. And there it was, a black woman of shadow standing behind a glowing ball of energy. As she started at the scene in amazement Pearl snapped at her in irritation. "Quick Sailorsaiyan! She's draining the energy from the phone users who use the company!"  
  
Not knowing what she was getting herself into Saiyan blindly charged into battle, bent on exchanging blows with her opponent. But apparently the thing thought that wasn't a good idea because it raised a hand and a charge of black energy raced at Saiyan, knocking her back. Several more times she rushed it, trying to get a hold of it. But all attempts were rebuffed. From her ever more familiar place on the ground Siconja yelled over to Pearl. "How the hell do I kill this thing if I can't get my hands on it?"  
  
Pearl, this time looking a bit desperate was running towards her. "Its a youma Sailorsaiyan, you've got to attack it with magic, physical attacks wont work on this one!"  
  
"But I don't KNOW any magic!"  
  
As Pearl reached her and leaped in the air, at the pinnacle of her jump she did a perfect flip. In a flash of light a silver and gold revolver fell from the air and clattered to the ground. Saiyan picked it, looking quite baffled.  
  
"THIS is my magic weapon?"  
  
Pearl didn't seem to notice this and quickly said. "Take it! The words for your attack will come to you!"  
  
Saiyan picked up the gun and a warm tingle went through her. The words instantly came to her lips as she stood and held her arms up in front of her face, hands splayed. As if by a will of its own the gun spun in her open hand. "Saiyan!" Once more she grabbed the gun and spun around once to the left, striking an aggressive pose. "Sharpshooter!" As she yelled she spun once more, this time to her right, holding the gun above her head as it began to glow with power. For a split-second she seemed to pause with her back to the creature of shadow, then she snapped around, her hips still facing away and yelled the final word as she pointed the gun. "Barrage!" With that several blasts of lilac energy issued from the gun and flew with deadly accuracy at the youma. It looked appalled as it hit it. And then it promptly died, turning to glowing gray ash before that too vanished.  
  
Saiyan collapsed to the ground, slightly tired from pulling off the attack and she stared at the gun in her hand. Finally she muttered. "Man! I think I just landed myself in a whole world of trouble,"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Far away from the site of battle a lone figure stood in the darkness. A tall man with tousled hazel hair stood in front of and spire of crystal that had been steadily growing in light, until not too long ago. Now it was completely dark. And from taking a look at the scene of battle he knew why. So, it was as Queen Latifma had predicted, the Roiyaru no Senshi brats were being brought together to fight them. With a scowl he walked away muttering. "This will make my job most interesting." 


	3. Imperial Grounds

**_Bishoujo Shenshi Sailorsayin  
Episode 2  
Imperial Grounds  
************************************************************************************  
_**"Alright I want you all to write a creative story on any subject you want but make sure its creative." Ms Kalun said. "Class dismissed." I got up and headed towards my goverment class, we were going to the Crystal Palace today. I met Lita as she headed from Math.   
"This is gonna be so cool." She bubbled. "Your so right." I said back. "We might even get to meet the Queen."  
"That would be so cool." She cried. We got to class and quickly loaded onto the bus and before we knew we were at the Crystal Palace, the heart of Crystal Tokyo. We walked in the great hall of the palace were a woman with Long Blond hair in a orange a orange/yellow Sailor fuku stod.   
"Hello. I'm Sailorvenus, the Queen has asked me to take you on a tour of the palace." She said. *Oh wow one of the Sailor Shenshi in the flesh and their leader Sailorvenus of all people. Wait a minute why am I so impressed, I'm a Sailor Shenshi and leader of the Roiyaru no Shenshi. * "Lets begin the tour." Sailorvenus said and lead our way into the palace.  
*  
"What's wrong mother." Usa questioned her mother who was staring strangly at the group of teens that Minako was leading around the guardins.   
"I feel a strange power from one of them, a power I have not felt for a long time. See that girl with the long black hair, she's a sayin, its coming from her." Serenity said pointing at one of the girls. Luna and Diana leaped up onto the window sill and wacthed with Serenity and Usa.   
"So Pearl was sucessful in her mission." Luna mumbled. "What do you mean Luna." Usa asked.   
"Yes Luna who is Pearl." Serenity said looking her guardiun.   
"Well Pearl is another high ranking guardiun cat she was sent from the guardiun concial because the time for the great awakening has come. She was sent to find the Roiyaru no Shenshi, her primary goal was finding Sailorsayin while her partner, Diamond's was to find Sailorvajiita. After finding the Roiyaru no Shenshi those Shenshi will try and find the Jou Ginzuishou, the Sayin Queen, the Gin Chuushin, and the Grand Duchess" Luna stated.   
"The Sayin Queen, the Jou Ginzuishou. The Grand Duchess, the Gin Chuushin." Serenity mumbled.   
"Mother?" Usa asked.   
"I expect that girl you feel the power from is Sailorsayin. As you were Sailormoon so long ago , she is the leader of the Roiyaru no Shenshi." Luna said.   
"Hmm, Sailorsayin huh." Serenity pondred.  
*   
"If you have any questions don't hesitiate to ask. You can look around if you like." Sailorvenus said. She hoped to cacth the brown haired gril called Lita alone, Artimis had said he had reconized her powers as the powers of the guardiun Shenshi for the moon of pluto, Titan. That would make her SailorT. Lita was wandering around and sat down on a bench and sighed as she lisnted to Siconja and Nicarugja sreech at each other around the coner.   
"May I speak with you." A white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead asked. Lita realized he must be Artimis one of the moon cats.   
"Yeah Sure." Lita said.   
"Me too." Sailorvenus said coming and sitting Artimis in her lap. "Artimis here has reconized you have special powers. He beleives you to be the guardiun Shenshi for the moon of Pluto, Titan, that would make you SailorT." Sailorvenus said.   
"You mean a Sailor Shenshi?" Lita aksed confused.   
"That's right, A Sailor Shenshi. Here take this brooch, you'll need it." Artimis leaped in the air and did a kitty piroute and a small heart shapped brooch fell to the ground after appearing in the air. Lita picked it up and studied it. It had a pattern of a full moon with a Crescent in the middle with a shimmery silver backround and pink outline.   
"That is the Royal moon locket, with it you can transform into SailorT." Sailorvenus said.   
"Really?" Lita asked.   
"Yes, fix it to your bow, there you can get to it quick it you need it." Artimis said.  
"So what am I supposed to do with it?" Lita asked.   
"Well to transform you hold it up in the air and yell 'Royal Moon Power Transform!' That will change you into SailorT. As SailorT your mission is to help the Roiyaru no Shenshi. The only one who has been found is Sailorsayin, you protect her, you will know when she is in trouble. Unfortunitly we don't know who she is yet. That will be your job to find out." Sailorvenus said.   
"When they find the Jou Ginzuishou if the Sayin Queen isn't found at the same time then you will guard it until she is." Artimis said.   
"Okay I'll do it." Lita proclaimed.  
*   
"Oh screw you." I screeched at Nicaruagja and stalked off. *Now were has Lita gotten to?*   
"Hey Siconja! Wait up!" Yelled Lita. I turned to see her running towards me. She stopped in front of her and saw a heart shapped brooch sitting on her bow.   
"Wow that's pretty were'd you get it." I asked her.   
"I found it, I asked Sailorvenus if she knew who it belonged to and she said I could have it." Lita said bubbling with excitment.   
"Oh thats so cool." I said. Suddenly Sailorvenus came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder.   
"Hello, the Queen would like to speak with you." Sailorvenus said.   
"With me?" I gulped.   
"Yes you, now will you follow me." Sailorvenus said heading into the castle and I followed shocked. We arrived at the throne room and Sailorvenus annoced me.   
"Serenity I have brought the girl, she is called Siconja-Arura-Farie." Sailorvenus said and stepped aside to let me in. I timidly walked in and Sailorvenus shut the door behind me. I looked upon my queen with awe, well come to think of it she really wasn't MY queen but she was until me and the Roiyaru no Shenshi found our queen. She was so beautiful.   
"Hello, Siconja. Welcome." Neo-Queen Serenity said.   
"Thank you your majesty." I managed to stutter out.   
"Serenity will be just fine thank you." Neo-Queen Serenity said.   
"Yes Serenity, you wanted to talk to me?" I asked.   
"Yes, earlier I senced a great..." Serenity began suddenly a boom went off outside the castle. Sailorvenus rushed in and yelled   
"Serenity there is a youma attacking the palace!"   
"Well then take care of it." Serenity yelled. She looked back to where Siconja had been standing and saw she was gone she saw the girl running out and followed her. I stopped and yelled.   
"SAYIN PRISM POWER!" I throw my hand up in the air and my fingernails are painted in a flash of light. The flash blinds temporarily and I throw my arms out to my side and let them fall some. My clothes fade into my body. I stop and my locket lets off a flash of light, which changes into ribbons that form my body suit. I lift my leg up some and more ribbons form my skirt. I cross my arms and bring them down in front of me and ribbons fly around them and form my gloves. I stand on my tiptoes and ribbons fly around my legs to form my boots. I tuck my leg up under me with my other leg pointed and my head down. I throw back my head and a point of light forms on my forehead, which changes into my tiara jewel, and the rest of my tiara grows around it. My hair jewels, earrings, and choker form and I take my pose.  
Serenity stared in shock as she wacthed me transform. I heard her mumble "So she is Sailorsayin!" I dashed off in the direction the noise was coming from.   
*   
A sword went flying past Lita's head and she looked to see what she assumed to be a youma. She remembered her brooch and grabbed it off her uniform and held it up in the air yelling "ROYAL MOON POWER TRANSFORM!" She clutches her brooch from were its pearched on her school fuku. She yells out her henshin pharse and tosses it up above her head were it spins. Her clothes fade into her body. The Locket lets out a huge flash of light. When it clears you can see her sihloute with her hand clutching her forehead and a dramatic pose and trail of stars fly around her body and she takes her pose.   
She ran at the youma knowing exctly what to do. "Hey you, yeah you ugly wacth it bud, don't you know this is the Crystal palace." SailorT yelled.   
"Yes who are you?" I said slurring the s's.   
"Code name: SailorT! Soldier of Love and Justice and ally of the Roiyaru no Shenshi! SailorT that's me!" Lita yelled.   
"Cute girl, now die!" It yelled throwing a sword at her. She doged and leaped up yelling   
"MAGIC STARLIGHT!" She taps her brooch and then the gold symbol on her forehead. She makes her hand a fist and spins around. She takes a pose al la Makotot henshin pose. "ILLUSION!" She brings her hand it front of her a flicks her wrist and a blazing white hot light flys at the youma. The youma cried out in pain but was not otherwise harmed it flew at SailorT.  
*   
"Hurry up Kira or we wont get there in time!" A white cat with a blue circle on his forehead resembling a full moon.   
"I'm running as fast as I can Diamond!" a girl running behind him yelled. "We have to get there and help Sailorsayin, assuming Pearl's found her." Diamond yelled.   
"I know, I know Diamond I'm hurrying!" Kira yelled. They ran down the road towards the palace.  
*  
I raced onto the scene to see a mysterious soldier fighting the youma. "Hey you, yeah you butt face over here!" I yelled.   
"It's you!" it yelled.   
"That's right ugly. How dare you hurt a fellow Shenshi! I will not allow you! For Love, Hope, and Justice, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit! I am Sailorsayin! In the name of the Royal Sayins, I punish you!" I yelled.   
"Well see about that!" It yelled and threw a sword at me. I leaped up in the air and landed a kick in its back and began to playa bit of monkey in the middle. "Stand back." A voice called. I looked back to see the other Shenshi. "MAGIC STARLIGHT!" She yelled. She taps her brooch and then the gold symbol on her forehead. She makes her hand a fist and spins around. She takes a pose al la Makotot henshin pose. "ILLUSION!" She screamed. She brings her hand it front of her a flicks her wrist and a blazing white hot light flys at the youma.   
"Thanks, who are you?" I asked.   
"I'm SailorT. Hurry attack before he gets over my attack!" She said.   
"Okay!" I yelled. "SAYIN TIARA!" I took my tiara off and moved it to so I was holding it by my side and it transformed into a discus of light. I threw my hands up in the air sending my tiara spinning above me. I threw my hands up back to back curving my hands outward and spinning "MOONDUST!" Then I grabbed my tiara from mid air and brought my hand back behind me and threw it. The youma screamed out in pain and fell into dust. "Alright Dusted!" I yelled punching my fist into the air.  
*  
"Kira move, we're almost there." Diamond yelled and skidded to a stop when he saw the two Senshi fighting. Kira caught up to him just in time to see Sailorsayin dust the youma.   
"Wow she's good!" Kira commented.   
"Yes very, has a natural fighting instinct. You're work will be a peice of cake with her." Diamond said. "Looks like we're not needed here next time you'll get a chance to fight."   
"Alright, let's go." Kira said and walked off.  
*  
"Your gonna be in trouble Yiuoka." Doitmond mocked.   
"Yes Latifma is not going to be pleased that you failed again and now there are two of them." Ioellan sneered.   
"Shut up! I will get those blasted Shenshi if it kills me." Yiuoka exlcaimed. Latifma's voice boomed in the air.   
"Yiuoka, report to me at once!" She sounded very pissed.   
"Good luck." Doitmond said.   
"It's your funeral." Ioellan said. Yiuoka grumbled a teleported to the throne room.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Vajiita Makes the Scene

**_Bsihoujo Shenshi Sailorsayin  
Episde 3  
Vajiita Makes the Scene  
************************************************************************************  
_**Well all this busniss was a mind blow. Not only was I Sailorsayin, now Lita is SailorT. I sat down in my seat and Mrs. Kalun walked in.   
"Hello class, today we have a new pupial. Her name is Kiren-Mallinia-Sarcose. Come up and tell us about yourself." She said motioning for a young sayin girl to come forth. She stod up and walked up to the front of the room. She had hair about the same lenght as mine had been a week ago before I started growing mine out, it was almost long enough. She also had the rare blue eyes and my strange hair part in her bangs. She smiled and said.   
"It's Kira please. Hi, I'm Kira, I just transfered her from Tokyo acadamy. I'm 15 and a swimmer." She said.   
"Welcome Kira, why don't you take a seat beside Siconja, she will be your student guide, if you need to know anything just ask her, she will show you around for the day." Mrs. Kalun said and motioned at me. Kira came and took a seat by me.   
"Hi. I'm Siconja." I said.   
"Hi." she said quitely and class started.  
*  
It was lunch and I lead Kira to the table where me and my freinds ate. She had all the same class's as me and had been pretty quite today but now I had gotten her chatting. Lita saw me and waved, so did Jena. I took Kira over there and introduced her.   
"Hey Lita and Jena this is Kira she's new here. Kira these are my freinds Lita and Jena." I said. Kira smiled obviously happy to see another sayin besides me.   
"Hi." Lita and Jena said.   
"Hi." Kira siad and we all sat down.   
"Have you heard about Sailorsayin, the new super hero, she sounds wicked cool." Jena said. Me and Lita tried to surpress our surprise at Jena mentioning my alter ego. Kira seemed to perk up to but quickly surpressed it what ever it was.   
"Umm yeah, she's appeared twice right." I said.   
"Yeah and I heard she's pretty cool, I even think I saw her when she fought at the Crystal palace." Lita said.   
"I've heard about her, she sounds great." Kira added.   
"Wouldn't that be wicked cool to be a super hero like that." Jena said dreamily.   
"Well, it be awful dangerous." I said.   
"Yeha but still I think it'd be really cool." Jena said. We all laughed and drifted off into other conversation.   
*   
Thank god school was over. Kira walked out beside me and Lita and I invited her to stay with us.   
"Hey Kira want to hang out with me and Lita this afternoon." I asked. "Sure!" she said perking up. I could already tell we would be great freinds and she fit it perfectly with Lita and Jena.   
"Great." I said and we all headed off towards the arcade.   
"You know." Lita giggled. "I think Kakarotto has a thing for you Kira."   
"Who's he?" Kira asked.   
"The guy who was standing behind the guy I was yelling at." I said.   
"Oh him?" Kira said blushing.   
"Yeah, oh look there he is go say hi." Lita said and gave Kira a shove. Kira awkwardly went over and tapped Kakarotto on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled.   
"Hi." he said.   
"Hi, I'm Kira." She said shyly.   
"I'm Kakarotto." He said.   
"Your right." I giggled softly to Lita, "he deffinitly has a thing for her." They chatted for a while and I thought I heard her say why don't you join me and my freinds. Oh god no, that means he'll bring Nicaraugja over, no no no. I walked over to Kira and said   
"No we really can't sorry Kakarotto, we have to go." Kira looked at me and I gave her a look back and dragged her away.   
When we were safly outside said cried "What'd you do that for!"   
"Because if he comes, Nicarugja comes and there's no way I'm hanging out with that egotisitcal jerk." I said. "If your gonna flirt with Kakarotto thats fine with me but don't let him drag Nicaruagja along."   
*  
"Hey Kakarotto, good going! Looks like she likes you." Nicaruagja said slapping Kakarotto on the back.   
"Yeah but whats with Siconja?" Kakarotto asked.   
"She doesn't want me to come too." Nicaruagja said.   
"Why are you so mean to her anyway, if you weren't so mean she might like you better and you might have a chance with her." Kakarotto asked.   
"I don't know but something just comes over me when I'm around her. I never say the right thing." Nicaruagja said.   
"Gesse, you totally adore the girl and she hates you, and you can't seem to say anything nice." Kakarotto said patting Nicaruagja on the back.  
*   
"You know, I still think Nicaruagja has a thing for you Siconja." Lita said hanging upside down on my bed.   
"No way, the creep could never like me, he's always teasing me." I said. "So Kira I'll bet you anything that Kakarotto and you will be an item in no time." I said.   
"Gesse, you think so, I've only known him a day." Kira said shyly.   
"Oh you bet, didn't you see his eyes when he was talking to you. He totally adores you." Lita said.   
"Well, he's awfully nice. And cute to." Kira said.   
"Hey have you guys heard that new song by Selene, Even Angles fall." I bubbled changing subjects.   
"You and Selene Siconja." Lita sighed.   
"I love Selene, she's the coolest." Kira said sitting up quickly.   
"Alright another Selene fan!" I said.   
"Well on the subject of entertianment, have you guys read the new DragonBall Manga?" Lita asked.   
"You bet!" Kira and I said at the same time.   
"You like Manga and Anime?" Kira asked.   
"You bet! Yeah another otaku!" I said.   
*  
"So you have another plan Yiuoka?" Queen Latifma said.   
"Yes my Queen it's quite simple. I send a youma to powerful for Sailorsayin's attacks and if that doesn't get her I will finish her off personally." Yiuoka said.   
"It had better work Yiuoka, for you sake." Queen Latifma said.   
"Yes your majesty." Yiuoka said.  
*  
We all were giggling away at a joke Kira had told when suddenly Pearl lept up in my lap. When Lita had first seen her she had asked about a bald spot on her forehead. I was surprised Kira didn't mention it.   
"Lets go get some eats shall we." I said and Kira quickly agreed with Lita agreeing but shaking her head at our sayin antics. We all took a walk towards Tiyo, the best dinner in town. When we got there Kakarotto was there and eventually he and Kira went off toghter. So Lita and I ate toghter. We where about to leave when the window of the dinner crashed open and a youma burst through. I looked to Lita and she nodded and we went of to find somewere to transform. We decided to use the bathroom.   
"SAYIN PRISM POWER!" I yelled. I threw my hand up in the air and my fingernails were painted in a flash of light. The flash blinds temporarily and I threw my arms out to my side and let them fall some. My clothes fade into my body. I stop and my locket lets off a flash of light, which changes into ribbons that form my body suit. I lift my leg up some and more ribbons form my skirt. I cross my arms and bring them down in front of me and ribbons fly around them and form my kid gloves. I stand on my tiptoes and ribbons fly around my legs to form my boots. I tuck my leg up under me with my other leg pointed and my head down. I throw back my head and a point of light forms on my forehead, which changes into my tiara jewel, and the rest of my tiara grows around it. My hair jewels, earrings, and choker form and I take my pose. "ROYAL MOON POWER TRANSFORM!" Lita yelled. She clutches her brooch from were its pearched on her school fuku. She yells out her henshin pharse and tosses it up above her head were it spins. Her clothes fade into her body. The locket lets out a huge flash of light. When it clears you can see her sihloute with her hand clutching her forehead and a dramatic pose and trail of stars fly around her body and she takes her pose.   
"Let's go!" I yelled.   
*  
Kira and Kakarotto were walking back towards the dinner when Diamond leaped out of the bushes and eyed her urgently. "I've got to go Kakarotto, see tommarow!" Kira called and ran off. "What is it Diamond." Kira asked when she found a safe spot.   
"There's a youma attacking that dinner, and Sailorsayin's fighting. Quick transform and we'll help her out." Diamond said urgentally.   
"Alright." Kira said. "VAJIITA PRISM POWER!" She tosses her brooch up in the air and she rasies her hands above her head with her palm touching the back of her hand. Her body suit appears and with a turn so does her skirt. She lifts a leg in the air and her boots appear. She grabs her locket out of mid air and her gloves appear as she places it on her bow. She bends her leg up under her then throws her head back and a point of light forms her tiara gem and the rest of her tiara forms around of it. As final touches a choker and earrings form and she opens her eyes and takes a pose. "Let's go Diamond!" Sailorvajiita yelled.   
*  
"Hey ugly!" I yelled. "That's right! Over here! How dare you ruin these peoples time! I wont allow you. For Love, Hope, and Justice, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit! I am Sailorsayin! In the name of the Royal Sayin's, I punish you!" I called out.   
"Code name: SailorT! Soldier of Love and Justice and ally of the Roiyaru no Senshi! SailorT that's me!" SailorT called.   
"Get ready to die girls" It screeched.   
"MAGIC STARLIGHT!" SailorT taps her brooch and then the gold symbol on her forehead. She makes her hand a fist and spins around. She takes a pose al la Makotot henshin pose. "ILLUSION!" She brings her hand it front of her a flicks her wrist and a blazing white hot light flys at the youma. The youma cried out in pain as one of it's hands melted. "Go on Sailorsayin take a shot!" SailorT yelled.   
"SAYIN TIAR...." I started to call out but before I could finish the youma had me by the throught and had knocked SailorT out.   
"I will take your energy!" It hissed at me. It's arm's began to glow red and I could feel myself getting weaker. A black furry shape leaped at it hissing but the youma knocked it aside. It continued to drain my energy. I began to lose concissness and my henshin brooch began to flash and was about to lose transformation and be left in the henshin ribbons. *Someone help me!*  
*  
"There she is. You'd better hurry she's in trouble!" Diamond yelled as Sailorvajiita and he arrived at the dinner. "Quick do something it's draining her energy."   
"Okay." Sailorvajiita said and insticntivly took of her tiara "VAJIITA TIARA!" Sailorvajiita removes her tiara with two hands and look at it and then spins it around her body on her fingertips. "STARDUST!" She strikes a pose holding her tiara behind her then spins and flicks her hand as her tiara flies at the youma. The tiara hit the youma at the same time a crystal blue rose and a silver rose did. The youma dropped Sailorsayin in surprise and saw Sailorvajiita standing there as two men in tuxedo's jump down beside her.   
"You dare drain a fellow Senshi's energy! I wont allow you! For Love, Light, and Justice, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit! I am Sailorvajiita! In the name of the Royal Sayins, I punish you!" Sailorvajiita yelled.   
"I am Tuxedo Prince! Sworn ally of the Roiyaru no Senshi!" the first man in a tuxedo yelled held a crystal blue rose ready to throw.   
"And I am Tuxedo Knight! Sworn protector of the Roiyaru no Senshi!" the second man in a tuxedo yelled. He held a silver rose ready to throw.   
A black cat ran to Sailorsayin and was shaking her and...saying "Wake up Sailorsayin, wake up!"   
"Wha..." Sailorsayin mumbled and sat up very qucikly.   
*  
"Sailorsayin, you and Sailorvajiita must combine your attacks to defeat the youma." A white cat yelled.   
"Umm who is he and should we trust him?" I asked Pearl.   
"He's Diamond and he's my partner, yes trust him! Do as he says." Pearl said urgently.   
"Alright." I said. "SAYIN TIARA!" I took my tiara off and moved it to so I was holding it by my side and it transformed into a discus of light. I threw my hands up in the air sending my tiara spinning above me. I threw my hands up back to back curving my hands outward and spinning.   
"VAJIITA TIARA!" Sailorvajiita removes her tiara with two hands and look at it and then spins it around her body on her fingertips.   
"MOONDUST!" Then I grabbed my tiara from mid air and brought my hand back behind me and threw it.  
"STARDUST!" She strikes a pose holding her tiara behind her then spins and flicks her hand.  
Our tiaras flew at the youma but their paths intercepted and they combined into one tiara. That tiara flew at the youma hitting him and dusting him instantly.  
"ALRIGHT! DUSTED!" I cheered.   
"Good job Sailorsayin and Sailorvajiita, you fought well." Tuxedo Prince called out.   
"Unitl we meet again." Tuxedo Knight called and they leaped out of the window and were gone.   
"Oh wow he's so dreamy." Sailorvajiita and I said almost at the exact same time.   
"Ehem. Girls." Pearl said. I turned to her blushing. "I think we should all get acuinted. I'm Pearl, Sailorsayin's guardiun cat."   
"And I'm Diamond, Sailorvajiita's guardiun cat." the white cat said.   
"Uhh..I'm Sailorsayin aka Siconja-Arura-Farie." I said.   
"Oh my god, it's you, I knew it!" Squealed Sailorvajiita. "I'm Sailorvajiita aka Kira-Malinia-Sarcose."   
"Oh my god, this is like so cool!" I yelled.   
"And if anyone one is wondering, SailorT aka Lita Yui is okay." SailorT said very annoyed from where she sat.   
"Oh cool you too." Sailorvajiita yelled.   
*  
"Wonderufl you've managed to fail me AGAIN!" Queen Latifma yelled at Yiuoka.   
"It would have worked if Sailorvajiita hadn't showed up." Yiuoka said bowing.   
"Don't give me excuses, I want things done right." Queen Latifma raged. "Your majesty I collected enough of Sailorsayin's energy to create my own evil Senshi." Yiuoka said hoping this would cheer her up.   
"Really, well since you did do something good you shall have one more chance." Queen Latifma said. "Create your Senshi, make them powerful."   
  
  



	5. Youma Shenshi

**_Bishoujo Shenshi Sailorsayin  
Episode 4  
Youma Shenshi  
************************************************************************************  
_**"Pearl, have you found any Awai Hari yet." Diamond asked as he and she were sitting onto of the roof of the Farie house.   
"Yes, two in fact, one at the scene of Siconja's first battle and one at the last battle." Pearl said and pulled into her Steller pocket and pulled out two gemstones, both of them were in the shape of a star and one was a oranage color and the other was a dark green.   
"That means the the Sayin Queen was at each of those battles." Diamond said.   
"She must have been one of the civialans. I haven't sesned her presence in Sailorsayin." Pearl said.   
"And one thing's for sure, its not Lita." Diamond joked.   
"Now don't be silly Diamond." Pearl said.   
"Having two stones means that the next Senshi will be awakened soon." Diamond said.   
*  
"My Queen may I present to you, the Youma no Senshi." Yiuoka said and snapped his fingers and five humans in Sailor uniforms appeared by his side. "Sailor Evil" The first said and bowed.   
"Sailor Youma." The second said.   
"Sailor Dark" the third said.   
"Sailor Wicked" the fourth said.   
"Sailor Nega" the fith said.   
"Each one of them is the equvalent of one of the Roiyaru no Shenshi, the final three where made to what we know about the origanal Roiyaru no Senshi of the sayin Queen's court." Yiuoka said.   
"Very good, you may proceed, but tread carefully, the combined forces of Sailorsayin and Sailorvajiita is nothing to be toyed with, I feel a great power coming from them." Queen Latifma said and dissmissed Yiuoka.  
*  
"There hasn't been any battles for a while and Pearl sits up on the roof with Diamond all the time and wont tell me what they're discuessing." I said sitting crossleged on my bed.   
"I can't get Diamond to say anything either." Kira commented munching on a Granola Bar. Just then Pearl leaped through my window followed by Diamond.   
"I know all of you have been wondering what I and Diamond have been talking about for the past few days. Well I think it's time we told you." Pearl said. Diamond nodded his head.   
"We have been discussing the fact that we have found two Awai Hari." Diamond sated.   
"Awai Hari?" I asked, understanding what they said but knowing what they ment.   
"Awai Hari, are crystals left by the sayin queen. I found one at the site of your first battle Siconja and another when Kira joined you." Pearl said. "That means that the sayin queen was around at both of those battles."  
"Hey wait how do you know its not me or Kira." I said kinda insulted.   
"We don't." Diamond said. "But we haven't felt the presecne of either the sayin queen or grand duchess while around either of you, so you might be, but its unlikely. And plus Kira can't be the sayin queen because she wasn't at the first battle."   
"And having two Awai Hari means that another Senshi will be revealed soon." Pearl said.  
"Neat." Kira said.  
*  
"Boy, class was tireing today." I said.   
"You said it." Lita commented.   
"Boy you think they would get tired of giving us a ton of homework." Kira said. "I've got a history paper and three pages, small print mind you, of math and a book to read for launguge."   
"Well you guys aren't in the advanced class's, I've got even more, plus a I've got a reserch project on Sayin History due at the end of the month. Then they're gonna give me one on earth history. I sometimes wonder why I choose to be in the Advanced Classes" I said.   
"God, advanced class's at Crystal Academy. Those must be really hard." Lita said.   
"Yep and Siconja and I are some of the only Sayin's there." Kira said proudly.   
"And if Goku keep's this up he'll never get in." I gloted "And the spore will never be my school."   
"He's not that bad." Lita said.   
"Well maybe your right." I said.   
"My little sister is enrolling tommarow, she's two years younger than us. Her names Millela, very sweet child, I like her a lot, better than a younger brother I guess." Kira said.   
"Well Goku's only 11, and your sister's 13. That makes a whole lot of a difference." I said. "Come on lets head over to Tiyu's for some eats before I have to get going on my homework."   
"Alright." Kira aggreed and Lita shrugged.  
*  
"Look Kira, Kakarotto's coming over here." Lita said.   
"Hi girls, Kira ,could I talk to you alone please." Kakarotto asked.   
"Sure, I'll be right back guys." Kira Said and walked off with him.   
"Knowing them it'll be an hour." Lita giggled.   
"Yep." I said back and sipped my drink.   
"Hey Dumpling Head! Where's Kira." Nicaruagja walked over and said.   
"Go away Nicaruagja." I growled.   
"Why so angry Dumpling." He said.   
"And sense when do you call me 'Dumpling Head'?" I asked.   
"Sense you sarted wearing your hair like that, looks like a pair of meatballs." He said.   
"Why you little rat." I said standing up, just then Kakarotto and Kira came back in, holding hands, that fact didn't click till later.   
"Woah, I think its time to be going Nicaruagja. I'lll see you later Kira." Kakarotto said and grabbed Nicaraugja's arm and pulled him away.   
"Easy Siconja." Kira said putting a hand on my back trying to calm me. "Kami-sama, he's such a jerk." I said paritally reverting to japanese.   
"Uh Siconja, I forgot again, enlighten me, I'm only in my first year of japanese, unlike some people who have finished it already." Lita said. I sat down laughing to myself thinking of how altoght we lived in Japan, Crystal Tokyo used Standered.   
"It mean's..." I started but Kira interupted.   
"God."   
"You speak Japanese to?" I asked.   
"Yep, Standered, Japanese, Saya-go, and Spanish." Kira said.   
"Me to, also know French." I said.   
"I only speak standered and Spanish, I'm starting japanese" Lita said.   
"I'm gonna start German." I said.   
"Another Languge Siconja, oh god." Lita said.   
"So what did Kakarotto want Kira." I said changing the subject. A wide grin spread across her face.   
"He asked me out." She said.   
"Oh cool. I knew it!" I bubbled.   
"What I say huh." Lita said grining from ear to ear. Kira's face began to get red.   
"So where'd he ask you to go?" I asked.   
"We're going out to see the new Sailormoon movie tonight, turns out he likes anime too." Kira said sipping her drink.   
"I wonder if its the show he likes or the short skirts?" Lita said absently. "Lita! HENTI!" I said giggling.   
"I didn't mean..." Lita started but Kira interuptted.   
"Such a comment from you Lita!" Kira said giggling to.  
*  
"So how'd it go with Kira?" Nicaruagja asked as he and Kakarotto walked out of the resturant.   
"She said yes!" Kakarotto said beaming.   
"Good going bud." Nicaruagja said slapping him on the back.   
"Nicaruagja, wasn't the plan for you to go over and be nice to Siconja after Kira and I left?" Kakarotto asked.   
"Well I went over and I tried to be nice but I just couldn't seem to say anything nice at all, all I did was make her hate me more." Nicaruagja said.   
"I wonder why it is you can't say anything nice to her." Kakarotto said.   
"Very weird. You know ever sense we..." Nicaruagja said and then looked to see if anyone else was around. "Ever sense we became the Tux's, I've had a thing for Sailorsayin, the weird part is its the same feeling."   
"Same here, I have a thing for Sailorvajiita but I feel the same about Kira." Kakarotto said.   
"But it could be the short skirts." Nicaruagja said and laughed.  
*  
"I can't beleive my mom made me take him to the park. I'm so sorry guys I just can't go to the movies." I said and pouted from my seat on the bench as I my freinds stood listening and Goku, a little old for this I thought, played with his freinds.   
"It's okay Siconja, we'll just hang out here." Lita said and plopped down next to me on the bench. We started chatting and where deep in a conversation about the upcoming school dance when we heard screams from the other end of the park. The next thing I saw was my little brother running towards us. "There's some big weird monster doing something bad to people." he said panting. Lita, Kira, and I looked at each other a nodded.   
"Goku you just stay put here okay." I said and we ran off. We soon found some trees where we figured it would be safe to transform.   
"SAYIN PRISM POWER!" I throw my hand up in the air and my fingernails are painted in a flash of light. The flash blinds temporarily and I throw my arms out to my side and let them fall some. My clothes fade into my body. I stop and my locket lets off a flash of light, which changes into ribbons that form my body suit. I lift my leg up some and more ribbons form my skirt. I cross my arms and bring them down in front of me and ribbons fly around them and form my gloves. I stand on my tiptoes and ribbons fly around my legs to form my boots. I tuck my leg up under me with my other leg pointed and my head down. I throw back my head and a point of light forms on my forehead, which changes into my tiara jewel, and the rest of my tiara grows around it. My hair jewels, earrings, choker form, and barettes and I take my pose.  
"VAJIITA PRISM POWER!" Kira tosses her brooch up in the air and she rasies her hands above her head a la makoto henshin. Her body suit appears and with a turn so does her skirt. She lifts a leg in the air and her boots appear. She grabs her locket out of mid air and her gloves appear as she places it on her bow. She tucks her leg up under her head pointing down and then throws her head back and a point of light forms her tiara jewel and thew rest of her tiara grows around it. Her barettes, earrings and choker form as a final touch and she takes her pose.  
"ROYAL MOON POWER TRANSFORM!" She clutches her brooch from were its pearched on her school fuku. She yells out her henshin pharse and tosses it up above her head were it spins. Her clothes fade into her body. The Locket lets out a huge flash of light. When it clears you can see her sihloute with her hand clutching her forehead and a dramatic pose and trail of stars fly around her body and she takes her pose.   
Let's Go!" I yelled and we took off.  
*  
Goku had no intent of staying put he was going to go see the action, so he followed the girls into a grove of trees and hid behind a bush to see what they would do next. What he saw changed him forever. His siter threw her hand up in the air and yelled 'SAYIN PRISM POWER!' and a bright light enfulged her. the other two followed suit yelling 'VAJIITA PRISM POWER!' and 'ROYAL MOON POWER TRANSFORM!' and bright lights enfulged them too. When those lights cleared very shortly after his sister and freinds no longer stod there. Insted he saw the new mysterious fighters for love and justice, Sailorsayin, Sailorvajiita, and SailorT. He blinked as the fact dawned upon him. His sister and her freinds where those Roiyaru no Senshi everyone was talking about. What a mind blow, his sister a super hero.  
*  
"Hey ugly!" T yelled.   
"Yea butt face, over here!" Vajiita yelled.   
"Yeah we're talking to you! How dare you disturb these kids at play. I wont allow you. For Love, Light, and Justice, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit! I'm Sailorsayin! In the name of the Royal Sayins, I'll punish you!" I yelled and pointed my finger at the youma.   
"For Love, Hope, and Justice, a sailor suited pretty soldier! I'm Sailorvajiita! In the name of the Royal Sayins I punish you!" Vajiita yelled also pointing her finger.   
"Code Name: SailorT! Soldier of Love and Justice and ally of the Roiyaru no Shenshi! SailorT that's me!" T yelled.   
"Ahh yes about time you arrived, masters I will leave them to you." The youma called out and threw its hands up and dissapearing. Five shadowed figures appeared from behind the trees. They stod toghter and began to speak. "Summoned by a era of choas!" The first said.   
"To bring the darkness of our world!" The second called.   
"To denoce the evil of Love!" The third said.   
"To destroy those who stand in our way!" The fourth said.   
"And to bring our masters victory!" The fith said.   
"We are the Youma Shenshi, and we'll punish YOU!" They all said toghter and then I could see them clearly. They where a bunch of evil looking girls in Sailor fukus like our own only in dark colors.   
"Sailor Evil." The leader said.   
"Sailor Youma." The second said.   
"Sailor Dark." The third said.   
"Sailor Wicked." the forth said.   
"And Sailor Nega." The fith said.  
"Our Masters have sent us to do battle with you, to eliminate you once and for all." Sailor Evil said, staring straight at me.   
"I'll take Evil." I said staring back at her.   
"I'll take Youma." Kira said.   
"I'll take one of the three left I suggest the other two sit this one out, we wouldn't want this getting unfair now would we." T said.   
"Why not, Nega and I shall sit out and wacth Dark fight you." Sailor Wicked said. I turned from looking SailorT ready to fight Sailor Dark, there was Sailor Evil flying straight at me. I crossed my arms in front of me in a futial attempt to block her. Evil's blow sent me flying back before she could strike again, I stuck my leg into her oncoming stoumch and she tumbled back in pain. I got up and suddenly a phrase came to mind.   
"SAYIN!" I taped my tiara gem twice and spin a la makoto and supreme thunder "TWILIGHT!" I then bring them down in front of my face and wisper some words into my cupped hands. "SONG!" I throw my hands out in front of me making a platform. Swirling lilac and white light flies at Sailor Evil. She screamed something about her skin burning when it hit. I saw Everyone staring at me in wonder. Sailor Evil glared at me and threw up her hands.   
"EVIL!" Black flickering light began to form in her hands it grew until several rings of Black energy surronded her. She brought her hands down and opened her eyes to glare at me. "DEATH!" The rings of energy swirled round her and she raised her hands above her head again and energy seeped from the rings forming a cloud of Black mist. She crosed her arms above her head. "CLOUDS SHOT!" She threw her arms out to the side and the cloud flew at me followed by several rings of dark energy. I dodged but one ring cut arm upper arm. I yelped in pain and clucthed my arm.   
"Thats it blondie! NO MORE MISS NICE SENSHI!" I yelled at her. "SAYIN TIARA!" I took my tiara off and moved it to so I was holding it by my side and it transformed into a discus of light. I threw my hands up in the air sending my tiara spinning above me. I threw my hands up back to back curving my hands outward and spinning "MOONDUST!" Then I grabbed my tiara from mid air and brought my hand back behind me and threw it. It hit her full on and she screamed in pain and began to yell   
"EVIL DARK LIG...." But then her head jerked up as one hand still clucthed her side where my tiara had hit. She grumbled something and then yelled at me   
"I'll get you next time come on girls. EVIL!"   
"YOUMA!"   
"DARK!"   
"NEGA!"   
"WICKED!"   
"YOUMA SENSHI TELEPORT!" They all yelled and dissapeared in a cloud of black mist.   
"Sailorsayin are you okay!?" SailorT and Sailorvajiita yelled and ran towards me and I fell clucthing my side in pain as the full effect of Sailor Evil's attack hit me.   
"Sailorsayin! Speak to me!" Pearl said and was instantly at my side. "Ahhhh, owwww." I moned in pain.   
"Don't let her de-transform, she'll heal faster while in her Senshi form." Diamond said.   
"If only we had the Gin Chuushin or at least the Jou Ginzuishou." Pearl said.   
"Why?" T asked.   
"Because the Gin Chuushin's main power is healing and even the Jou Ginzuishou has some healing power. Then we could heal her without a problem." Pearl said and sighed.   
*  
"Why did you call us back, your majesty?" Sailor Evil said bowing while carefully holding one hand to her side.   
"Because that battle was getting rough and I only sent you out the test yourselves. You did well, unfortunitly Sailorsayin now has another power." Queen Latifma said.   
"Yiuoka you have also done well, I commend you."   
"What has HE done?" Sailor Wicked said stepping out of rank and earning a glare from Sailor Evil.   
"While you where fighting Yiuoka was gathering energy for us. He got lots of energy before I called you back." Queen Latifma said.   
"You are dissmissed." Latifma waved her hand and they all bowed and dissapeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. A Little Bit of Help

**_Bishoujo Senshi Sailorsayin  
Episode 5  
A Little Bit of Help  
************************************************************************************  
_**It was raining outside. A gloomy day. I settled myself on my window seat hoping there wasn't going to be any lightning. Pearl slept peacefully at the foot of my bed, eveidentally not disturbed by the rain. I sighed and thought about our last battle as I fingered my locket. Those Youma Senshi were really strong, especially Sailor Evil, that attack still hurt a lot if I wasn't careful. If they were minions of a higher power then what would it be like to face them. But Pearl said they probably wouldn't be seen until the first of the Jou Hari was revealed. And the Jou Hari provivded a certian protection and a slight power-up. Boy would that be a blessing right now. Pearl also had said that a new Sailor Senshi would be appearing soon, and she had shown me the Awai Hari, which would change into a Henshin item when it owner was found. What would it be like to have another team member. I sighed and looked out the window again.   
*  
"Say who are those girls over there in the blue and yellow uniforms, they look our age, why don't be see them around school?" Kira asked pointing at two girls across the street.   
"You don't know anything Kira, Those are girls from the public high school, Tokyo Point." Lita said. "We're the gifted school silly, those are the kids who didn't pass the test to get in. Some of them are pretty smart though." I laughed. "Come on guys we're going shopping remember!" Lita yelled already farther down the sidewalk.   
"Alright we're coming." Kira yelled and started to jog after her followed by me. Though we loved to shop Kira and I couldn't understand Lita's unnatural zeal for it, must be a human thing.   
When we got to the stores Kira and I headed straight for Animenation. Being anime freaks we had flipped when we heard that they were having a classic anime sale. I had been reading up on the anime shows from the 1990's through the year 2000. Kira and I had chosen several promissing series, Magic Knights Rayearth, DragonBall, Tenchi Muyo, Yoirden Samuri Troopers, a movie special Princess Rouge, the Gundam series, and the first classic anime to be re-made and was going to be relesed the next month Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. BSSM was one of the newest animes we were buying samples of, it had in its manga form followed the adventures of Neo-Queen Serenity and her scouts.   
Kira and I split up and came back with our findings, the first three tapes of each series. Kira had found a killer deal of the Gundam series of Gundam Wing so we got that. We paid for our tapes and headed back to where Lita was looking at CDs.   
"So you two otaku's ready to go." Lita said sitting on a bench outside of her store.   
"Yep." Kira and I beamed.   
"Well look what I got!" Lita said beaming. "Tickets to Tokyo Fest 5230! It'll be cold but It will be worth it."   
"Oh my go thats so cool Lita!" I gushed.   
"I heard Initial D is gonna be there and play the opening." Kira pratically screached.   
"And Two-Mix is gonna be there and play all their hits." I cried.   
"And we got good seats too." Lita said.   
"WICKED COOL!" Kira and I cried toghter.  
*  
"Lila I'm scared, what if I don't fit in." A girl with shaggy black hair said. "Don't worry about it Jeana. You'll fit in fine. I've heard the Sayin embassador's daughter is awfully nice." Lila said brushing a brown lock out of her face.   
"I just don't think I really belong there." Jeana said staring at the uniform sitting on her bed.   
"Jeana if you didn't belong their you wouldn't have passed the test." Lila said.   
*  
"Kira give me that!" I cried as I snacthed at my pencial.   
"Not until you let me introduce you to the new girl at lunch." Kira said holding it away from me.  
"I told you I've got to work during lunch! Reed-san gave us a huge report due the day after tommarow!" I said making another snacth for my pencial. I would have forgot it but I had left my new pens at home and that was my last pencial.   
"Nope, you have to let me introduce you then you can study or whatever all you want." Kira said.  
"Fine, fine now gve me my pencial." I said irritably.  
Kira lowered her hand and let me have it. "Thank you! now I might be able to get some of this math done." I said snacthing it from her.   
Just then the bell rang. "Okay class see you tommarow." The instructor said.  
"Gee thanks Kira now I've got all this math to do too tonight." I growled as we left.  
"Oh well! Now come on you said you would!" Kira said grabbing my arm and pulling me away.  
I allowed myself to be pulled to our usual table where Lita was already chatting with another girl. She sat quitely listening to Lita chat away. The wind ruffled her already messy black hair.  
Kira called out to them. "Hey Lita, Hey Jeana!"  
They both looked up. The new girl had coal black eyes and I caught sight of a tail wrapping around her waist. Sayin, down to the last drop. She held the charicteristics that Kira and I lacked, the black eyes and messy black hair. Ours was straight and flowing and our eyes were blue as blue can be. In fact if it hadn't been for my tail I could have been easily mistakable for a human.   
"Jeana this is Siconja, Siconja Jeana." Kira said. I unraveled my tail from around my waist and twicthed it so she wouldn't make the mistake.   
"Nice to meet you." Jeana said quitely.  
"Hello. Welcome the C.A" I said politely. "I'm sorry but I can't sit around and chat today, I have a huge project due the day after tommarow so I must work."  
"Wait a second Siconja." Lita said as I turned.   
"Yes?" I said.  
"I invited Jeana to Tokyo Fest, thats okay right." Lita said.  
"Its fine with me." I said and walked off to work.  
*  
"Your majesty, I would like a chance to pay Sailorsayin back for what she did to me." Sailor Evil said bowing in the throne room.  
"Soon young one. We musn't be impatient. You will get your chance at this 'Tokyo Fest'. But you will send a youma down to begin with, as soon as they defeat the youma you may fight them." Queen Latifma said with a chuckle. "I want you to make sure they don't get destracted by anything, I'm going to be sending Yiuoka out into the audiance to collect energy."  
"Very well then my queen." Sailor Evil said and vanished.  
"Soon those Senshi will be no more and nothing can stop me from finding the Jou Ginzuishou." Latifma laughed.  
***_  
_**"Hurry up or we'll be late!" I screeched up the stairs rummaging around for the keys to my new Olympus 3000.   
"I'm hurrying!" Yelled Kira and she lept down the stairs followed by Lita and slowly Jeana.   
As soon as I found my keys out we rushed to the car and hopped in.  
"Good thing there's no one else or we wouldn't fit." I said as Jeana sat down in the back with Lita and Kira hopped in the front. As I started the car Kira reached over to turn on the radio.   
"Hi I'm Mike Myers* with G 105.1* and I'm hear at Tokyo Feast 5230! Its mid winter but that wont ruin the fans spirit and they turn out in greater numbers than ever before. Many famous bands like Two-Mix and Initial D will be playing here tonight. Now back to you Bob." A voice on the radio said.   
"Oh my god they're at the concert!" Lita cried.   
"Oh this is sooo cool!" Kira screached.  
"We must be close look at this traffic, its a good thing we live so close to the Tokyo pavillian." I said dogdeing a drunk driver and shaking my fist in his dicretion.   
Finally we got inside the parking lot and parked the car. We began to follow the crowd to the gates, me walking in front pushing aside drunks as we went. We made it to our seats, third row, just in time to see the local warm up group preform they're hit single, My Hearts Wish. As they began to play up the beginning the annocer came out and began to tell us about the tradition of the Tokyo Feast. He said it had begun in the year 2000 and this was 3228th concert.   
"This is so cool, the Tokyo Feast is a great tradition. It attrachs artists from all over the world." Jeana wishpered as the annocer contiuned.   
"I know isn't this just the greatest!" Kira wishpered back. Lita and I just grinned madly. Just then I felt something brush up agaisnt my leg. I resisted to urge to scream and looked down and saw Pearl rubbing up against my leg. She shot me a look that could only be a warning of forebodding evil. I saw Kira also looking at a object near her legs turning out to be Diamond. We looked at each other and nodded, we would be on guard.  
Just then the annocer said "And ladies and Gentalmen, without further ado, here is the traditional american opening talent, Initial D!"  
The stage went dark and then a stoplight appeared on a lone figure clad in a leather suit. Then music began to play. And the stage lite up and the female dancers appeared. They acted as back ups for him. He soon began to sing and dance.   
"Welcome to the groth alone, welcome to fantiies for night!" He sang out as the fans began to scream.  
Lita and Jeana screamed the loudest of our bunch because they were big fans of Initial D. The song was a nice techno peice but the languge was crude. He had a nice voice for that part though.   
It was a long song and good opening seeing as Initial D was popular here in japan as well as in america.  
As the song ended he got a huge ovation. He stepped off stage and it went dark again as the next group set up.  
The announcer came out again and began telling us a about a singer and at the end he yelled out "Give it up for Hayashibara Megumi!"  
Just then the lights flew on the stage and Megami stod there in a flowered dress of pink. The music, very traditional japanese came on. I reconized it as her hit single 'Alchemy of Love'.   
"GO MEGAMI!" I screamed.  
Megami launched into her hit and when she finished she lept right into 'Give a Reason.' and after that 'Gloria'. Then she warpped it up with 'Midnight Blue'. After that the stage went dark again.   
The annocer came out and began to tell us a group of singers. They were from China but became japanese citizens at 7. He kept this one going for a while but never giving away who it was. Then the annoucer finished up and yelled "ALLRIGHT EVERYONE! GIVE IT UP FOR TWO-MIX!"  
With that everyone there screamed. And then the stage lite up. You could see why he had gone on so long, the set up was amazing! Then the music started. It was 'Just Communication'. And then the group dropped down the from top and began to sing  
"Just Wild Beat Communication!" Everyon had gone crazy by now. Then the lead Hoshi Himtome took over.   
The crowd was going crazy and none beside's me seemed to notice that a mist was creepingover the stadium. I figured that it was for effect. As Two-Mix wrapped up Just Communication the screaming ceased when Hitome took the moment to address the crowd.   
"Konnichi wa Tokyo! How are you all doing tonight?" Hitmone cried. The crowd screamed back at her. Then Kimiko took up the address  
"I hope you all are enjoying the show! Now lets go!" The crowd went wild as the beginging of 'Last Imperssion' played and Hitome started singing. This was such a long song but when the music ociked the crowd only screamed louder, me along with them. As They finished their came a huge scream from the crowd. Next they played 'Burning' and 'Second Impression'. After that their was another interlude where they talked. Then they played 'Endless Love' , 'Rythem Emotion', and 'Rythem Generation.'  
Then they stopped again and the last singer in the four girl group came up. Hoshi Momoko. "Alright did you like that?" she asked the crowd in her deep voice. We all screamed in response. "Well Alright then we've just got two more songs for you. Get ready for our WHITE REFLECTION!" She yelled out and everyone screamed louder as the music for 'White Reflection' started to play, one of their two current hit singles it was immensly popular, almost as popular as Just Communication.  
The group began to dance around a crystal ball and then they began to sing. This was the only song Momoko had a solo in. Everyone in the stadium was singing along with it. Kira and Jeana were screaming louder than ever and Lita was singing her heart out with them. When it ended there came the loudest scream yet. Then the music came again and I reconized it as 'Just Communication Type II' The crowd had gone silent and I sreamed it out. Just then there came screams of pain from farther back, Two-Mix couldn't here this and just kept playing. I looked at Kira and Lita everyone was looking at the stage and there was no way that they would see us, we would just have to risk Jeana seeing us transform.   
"MINNA! HENSHIN YO!" I yelled out and grabbed my brooch off my dress.  
"HAI!" Kira and Lita yelled grabbing their brooches.  
"SAYIN PRISM POWER!" I throw my hand up in the air and my fingernails are painted in a flash of light. The flash blinds temporarily and I throw my arms out to my side and let them fall some. My clothes fade into my body. I stop and my locket lets off a flash of light, which changes into ribbons that form my body suit. I lift my leg up some and more ribbons form my skirt. I cross my arms and bring them down in front of me and ribbons fly around them and form my gloves. I stand on my tiptoes and ribbons fly around my legs to form my boots. I tuck my leg up under me with my other leg pointed and my head down. I throw back my head and a point of light forms on my forehead, which changes into my tiara jewel, and the rest of my tiara grows around it. My hair jewels, earrings, and choker form and I take my pose.  
"VAJIITA PRISM POWER!" She tosses her brooch up in the air and she rasies her hands above her head with her palm touching the back of her hand. Her body suit appears and with a turn so does her skirt. She lifts a leg in the air and her boots appear. She grabs her locket out of mid air and her gloves appear as she places it on her bow. She bends her leg up under her then throws her head back and a point of light forms her tiara gem and the rest of her tiara forms around of it. As final touches a choker and earrings form and she opens her eyes and takes a pose.  
"ROYAL MOON POWER TRANSFORM!" Lita yelled. She clutches her brooch from were its pearched on her school fuku. She yells out her henshin pharse and tosses it up above her head were it spins. Her clothes fade into her body. The locket lets out a huge flash of light. When it clears you can see her sihloute with her hand clutching her forehead and a dramatic pose and trail of stars fly around her body and she takes her pose.   
Jeana stod there her eyes wide as we changed into the fighters for love, light, and justice. Sailorsayin, Sailorvajiita, and SailorT.   
"You guys hurry up! Go fight the youma!" Pearl yelled now standing on my seat. Jeana gasped and looked down at her.   
"Right!" Sailorvajiita yelled  
"Minna, lets go!"   
*  
As Pearl and Diamond wacthed them leave Jeana noticed something glittering on the ground, she bent and she is was bright yellow colored star shapped gem. Pearl turned to see her holding it. "Diamond the last Awai Hari!" Pearl yelled.  
With that Diamond turned and lept at Jeana scracthing her hand making her drop the crystal to the ground where he picked it up. Pearl brought out the other two Awai Hari out and set it beside the others.  
"What's going on?!" Jeana cried as she stared at the other star shapped crystals. With the sound of her voice the orange crystal began to glow.  
"Pearl! Look at the first Awai Hari!" Diamon cried. Within seconds the crystal had begun to morph shape. With a flash of light it became a wand with a crystal handle colored orange and a ring of gold at the top followed by a heart shappered crystal of red with a gold outline, on it was engraved was a symbol like a C with a line through it.  
"The Oozaru Henshin wand!" Pearl cried. "Then that means..." She looked up at Jeana who once again cried.  
"What the hell is going on, how can you talk!" Her polite manner dropped and her potty mouth became evident.  
"There's no time for questions!" Diamond cried picking up the henshin wand.   
"Or explanations. As you saw Siconja is Sailorsayin, Kira is Sailorvajiita, and Lita is SailorT. You saw them change. They're part of a elite fighting team called the Roiyaru no Senshi, and you are part of that team. You are Sailoroozaru." Pearl cried.   
"Holy Crapola!" Jeana yelled slapping her forehead.   
"Just take the wand." Said Diamond his voice muffled.  
"Okay." Jeana said and took the crystal wand from his mouth and held it. Then her eyes went blank and the symbol on the crystal appeared in orange on her forehead.   
"She is Sailoroozaru!" Diamond yelled.  
"Quickly Jeana, you must take that wand and yell 'Oozaru Power!'  
*  
My tiara flew fast at the first youma and hit it hard and turned it to dust and just as quickly returned to my hand. I replaced it on my head and saw Kira and Lita combining attacks and destroying the other youma.   
"Well Roiyaru no Senshi, you made good work of those youma's but, are you up to the challenge we present?" A voice came from above us.   
"The Youma Senshi!" I yelled my voice filled with hatred.  
"Yes Sailorsayin, leader of the legendary Roiyaru no Senshi. It is us. I have come to pay you back for what you did to me."  
With that a heated battle began and it was not long until I was becomimg very weak and my henshin brooch began to flash. Kira had dropped to her knees screaming in pain as Sailoryouma's 'Youma Knife Blades!' attack hit her hard in the stomuch. "Sailorvajiita!" I yelled and almost ran to her when a figure lept to her side and yelled.   
"MAGIC STARLIGHT ILLUSION!" And a beam of light hit Sailoryouma hard then SailorT took a hit in the back. She yelled in pain and then yelled at me. "Keep your mind on Sailorevil, I'll hold her off." She then returned to fending off Sailordark.  
Just then a lightning bolt hit me from behind. I screamed in pain as it hit. me. "Never turn your back on your enamy!" Sailorevil yelled. I fell to the ground in pain. Sailorevil stod over me and was about to deliver the killing blow, just then my brooch flashed again and my fuku faded leaving me in lilac henshin ribbons. Sailorevil grinned and yelled "EVIL..."  
Just then another voice yelled out from behind her. "OOZARU POWER!" A girl stod there with a wand held above her head. She tosses the wand above her head and spins on her toes and grabs it again a circles her body with it drawing a line of fire around her body and it enfulges her. It clears and she grabs her forehead and her tiara appears and she takes her pose. The girl now stod in a orange and red fuku just like Kira and mine. Only she had heels on with knees socks in place of the boots. Her choker had a red cross on it.  
"I am the firey and energetic soldier Sailoroozaru! May my purifying flames punish you!" The girl yelled at Sailorevil. Sailorevil turned her back on me and I managed to wispher.  
"SAYIN TWILIGHT SONG!" I flung the attack at Sailorevil's back. It hit her hard and she turned around to see me there panting for air.  
"Never... turn your back...on your...enamy." I gasped.  
"How dare you!" She yelled and raised her hand when a voice cried out behind her.   
"OOZARU!" She spins fire dancing around her body. and she lifts her hands up as if about to throw a curve ball and the fire gathers into her hands. "FIRESTORM!"She makes a move as if to throw a curve ball and throws the fire at Sailorevil.  
Then Sailornega lept at Sailoroozaru and they began to duel. Sailorevil staggered up and turned back to me. I was helpless like this in the henshin ribbons. Just then Diamond appeared and lept at Sailorevil scratching her face. Pearl jumped in front of me and called out.  
"Royal Mind Meld!" With that a beam of light shot from her symbol and onto my forehead. A indistinct symbol appeared there and glowed sucking in the energy Pearl was giving me. It gave the power boost I needed to get my fuku back but I was still very weak. Pearl fell at my side panting. I simeled at her and turned my attention to Sailorevil who had just thrown Diamond off her.   
"You'll pay!" She yelled and luanched another dark lighning bolt at me. Then a crystal blue rose came flying through the air and blocked it. A man in a Tuxedo Swooped down and yelled at Sailorevil. "I'm Tuxedo Prince, sworn defender of the Roiyaru no Senshi! I wont allow you to hurt Sailorsayin anymore."   
Sailorevil swore and luanched a attack at him he lept to my side picked me up and lept into the sky narowly avoiding the attack, we landed on top of one of the stadium walls. He still held me.  
*  
As Tuxedo Prince held Sailorsayin in his arms a small voice in the back of his head said *Kiss her*. He didn't know what this feeling was but he gave into it and leaned in a kissed her, to his surprise after a moment of shock she kissed him back. The kiss was deep and long. When they seperated there was a look of deep affection of each of their faces. Then she gasped and her face turned bright red. He then realized what he had just done and he felt his face burn. He put her down but they still held each other in a embrace. The feeling was fmailiar to her but she had never been held like this before. As he held her, she could feel her body filling up with energy.   
They broke the embrace and she said. "Well I'd better get back down there and fight her."  
"I'll help you." he said and they both lept down from the wall..  
*   
We ran towards the battle feild, my heart was full of energy I'd never felt before. Just then Pearl came running up to us. I stopped dead. "What is it Pearl, is everyone okay?" I asked barely out of breath.  
"Yes but they wont be unless you help them. I have something for you." She said panting and she lept in the air and did a flip. Where she had been left a trail of light which concentrated into the place where she had done the flip and a wand appeared. It had a handle of lilac crystal. And at the bottom it had a circle of gold. At the top of the handle there was a silver heart shape with five gems stones on it, placed in a circle around a lilac gem there was a oranage gem, a yellow gem and a light blue gem. At the top of the heart was a gold crescent shape, it almost made a full circle except for the small parting at the top.   
"Pearl what is this?" I asked as I picked it up from where it had fell to the ground.   
"It's the Sayin Heart Wand. You can use it for healing porpuses and in extreme cases you can use its power as a attack. You take the wand and say 'Sayin Heart Sparkle Revolution!'." Pearl gasped. "No hurry they need your help!"   
I grabbed the wand and it dissapeared into my space pocket. When we arrived Sailorvajiita was in the process of throwing a new attack at Sailoryouma.   
"Royal Vajiita!" She spins around twice. Touches her tiara gem and some blue energy forms in her hands. "Ice!" She raises the energy in the air and throws it up. "Blast!" She grabs energy pulls her hand back and throws it Sailoryouma.  
"Yo, girilies over here." I yelled. The five girls gather around Sailorvajiita, SailorT, and Sailoroozaru turned to look at me. They were blocking the others from veiw so I decided to try my attack.   
"SAYIN!" I yelled out and closed my eyes and held my hands in a praying position, then I held my hands out in front of me back to back. sparkles of light gathered there and formed the wand. I grabbed it with my left hand and threw my right hand out to the side holding it up as if to say 'stop' and spun around. "HEART!" I brought my hands in to clasp the wand to my cheast. I spun some and and then stopped with my back to the evil senshi. I thrust the wand out in front of me and then held it above my head. I turned to face them. "SPARKLE!" I held the wand out at arms lenght and spun around. A trail of light followed the wand. "REVOLUTION!" I stod my back partially to them with one hand out in front of me in a fist. The hand holding the wand opened and the wand spun in my hands. I grabbed it and thrust that hand forward. My other hand fell back. A wave of light flew at the youma senshi.   
They all screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Sailorevil lifted her head and said. "What am, I doing here. Who are?"  
"What?" I said but just then they changed into light and were gone.  
Tuxedo Knight was holding Sailorvajiita close to him and away from the bright light of my attack.   
Tuxedo Prince came up to me and put his arm around my shoulders and held me close.   
"Sailorsayin!" SailorT cried and ran at me and hugged me tight. I noticed that the stadium had cleared and terrified people where wacthing us from down the hill. Sailoroozaru stod apart from our group as though unsure of herself.   
"How did you do that?" Sailorvajiita asked, still being held by Tuxedo Knight as though she might fall any minute.   
"With this." I said holding out my wand. "Pearl gave it to me, she says its a healing tool but can be used for defensive porpusses."   
"Wow! It was so bright!" SailorT said.   
"Sailorsayin, you have done well but I must go now." Tuxedo Prince said and nodded at Tuxedo Knight. But as he turned to go he turned back around and caught me up in another deep kiss, I responded to his lips pressing against mine imdeiately. *Oh god, this feels so right. So familiar, this feeling. Why do I feel this way as if I have been held by him before.*  
When they broke the kiss the other girls giggled and said. "Ohhhhh."   
I broke away blushing but I turned back to look at him, our eyes locked and for a breif second something passed between us. Then he winked and lept to the top of the wall and then he was gone. Tuxedo Knight steadyed Sailorvajiita and lept after him.   
I stared at where he had last been, there was a tight feeling in my cheast. "Soo what was that all about? Your blushing Sailorsayin." SailorT crowed with excitement.   
"Ohh nothing." I said blushing again.   
"Oh it was something come on tell us." SailorT cried.   
"If you must know he kissed me ontop of that wall right before Pearl gave me my wand." I said and made a motion with it as if to put something in a pocket and the wand dissapeared.  
"Soo, you and Tuxedo Prince are an item huh?" Sailorvajiita said weakly and almost fell but I caught her.   
"Are you okay?" I asked her worried.  
"Yeah I'll be fine but I think we'd better de-transform. And maybe introduce ourselves to the newbie." Sailorvajiita said.  
"Oh yes." I said and turned to her concentrating on slowly detransforming. "I'm Sailorsayin aka Siconja-Arura-Farie." I was left in civilan clothes.  
"I'm...Sailorvajiita aka...Kira-Mallinia-Sarcose." Kira said also detransforming.  
"And I'm SailorT aka Lita Yui!" Lita said also leaving her fuku behind as she changed back.  
"Umm, I'm Sailoroozaru aka Jeana-Inoca-Thya." Sailoroozaru said and changed into Jeana!  
"My god its you!" I cried.  
"Welcome to the team Jeana! Though I'm not really part of it, your the first Roiyaru no Senshi really, after the leaders, those two nuts over there." Lita said.  
"WHAT! Klutzoid's our leader!" Jeana cried.   
"Hey wacth your mouth!" I cried.  
"Now now, stop it you two lets just go home." Kira said and leaned on my shoulder.  
"Your right." I said and we walked in the direction of the parking lot.  
~~~  
I was standing on a balcony of crystal looking out into a lovely city full of lights. I felt arms encircle me and turned to see a handsome man dressed in a tuxedo of a King. He leaned down and kissed me passonitly. I respondly fully my hands creeping inside his shirt and roaming over his cheast. He broke the kiss and grinned at me and scooped me up and carried me into the bedchamber and turned out the lights.  
It ended and the room faded into darkness. I woke wrapped in his arms. I got up and out of bed placing the crown sitting on a pedistal on my bed and I was immediatly clothed. I looked back once at my sleeping love then left.**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**


	7. Everyone Wants those Jou Hari

**_Bishoujo Senshi Sailorsayin  
Episode 6  
Everyone Wants Those Jou Hari  
*************************************************************************  
_**"My Queen please forgive me, I had no way of knowing that the Senshi would be there." Yiuoka cired.  
"You have failed me for the last time Yiuoka! There will be no forgiveness this time! You will sleep forever in a void of darkness!" Queen Latifma yelled and raised her staff with the orb glowing. A blast of light and Yiuoka was incased in a orb of crystal. "Now go out of my site forever Yiuoka!" Latifma shouted and the orb flew away into the night.   
"Yiuoka was a hopeless fool your majesty. His loss is of no concern to me." A dark voice said from the corners. A tall man stepped out. His hair long and blond hanging to his shoulders. His eyes dark and beady.  
"You think so Diotmond?" Latifma sneered. "Perhaps but he did create those youma senshi, they are quite usefull. He will be remembered as a casulty of war."  
"Yes his one moment in the sun was when he created those senshi, I'm sure they will be of use to us." Diotmond said quitely.  
"I take you want the job of destroying those troublesome senshi for me?" Latifma pondered. "Well you can't have it." She laughed.  
"But my queen..." Diotmond started.  
"I have a much more important job for you. We have enough power now to begin searching for the Jou Ginzuishou. I will grant you this duty, if those senshi get in your way, destroy them." Latifma said lauhging quitely.  
"Of course my queen, how shall I go about finding the Jou Ginzuishou?" Diotmond said kneeling before her.  
"The Jou Ginzuishou split into six peices, and they went into pure hearts, four human and two sayin these are now called Jou Hari. You must find those carriers and releive them of the Jou Hari. When we have all of them, they will somehow come toghter to form the Jou Ginzuishou." Latifma said. "You will locate the Jou Hari with this." As she spoke these words a small orb appeared in front of Diotmond, it was egg shaped dark green gem on it was painted a feirce dragon.   
"I wont fail you my queen." Diotmond cried and took the orb. "DRAGON ORB! SHOW ME THE FIRST JOU HARI CARRIER!" With that the orb flew from his hand and a whirlwind of black mist surronded it. Then a disk of light appeared in the mist. A girl was running down the road her brown hair done up in a ponytail, she wore a Crystal Academy uniform on the bow was a heart shapped locket. The black mist formed her name. 'Lita Yui'  
*  
"Man, we really shouldn't have stayed up so late wacthing those old Rayearth discs last night huh?" I yawned to Kira trying to pay attention in my training class. Today we where working on directing energy beams but I was so tired I could barely produce one.   
"SICONJA! Wake up will you, you've done nothing all class!" Shidou-san yelled at me. She stod over me looking down.  
"Gomen Nasai Shidou-san." I mumbled and made another feeble attempt at a energy beam and only succed in falling over again. Shidou-san sighed and walked off but not before giving me th evil eye.  
"Hey Dumpling Head!" A voice cried out from behind me. 'No way not now!'   
"What does he want!" I growled under my breath. Sure enough there he was making a beeline for me through the other students.   
"Having a little trouble are we?" He asked cheerfully as he reached me.  
"No! We are not!" I hissed at him in a warning. If he didn't get out of my way I swear I would blast him.   
"Really? I could have sworn that I haven't seen you produce one energy beam all class much less control one." Nicaruagja exclaimed sarcastically.  
"Well I don't need your help ether way!" I growled at him. "Now move your in my way!"  
"Ohh fiesty today are we! Do something about it I dare you!" He laughed and stod directly in front of her.  
'Ohh thats it!' With that I lept up into the air. Above his head a did a triple flip and came down with one leg out to kick him. My aim was perfect and I hit him square in the cheast. He staggered and quickly fell back.   
"What is going on here!" Shidou-san cried as she made her way to where Nicaruagja was lying on the floor.  
"Gomen Nasai Shidou-san but Nicaruagja here offered himself as a punching bag for me to release my frustration. I took him up on his offer." I said simply and looked deffiently up at her.   
"Siconja! How many times do I have to tell you, there will be no fighting in my class unless it is for learning porposes. Now if I hear of anymore nonsense from you then your parents will be hearing about this!" Shidou-san yelled and helped Nicaruagja up. He dusted himself off and looked at me in amazment. When Shidou-san turned around to head back up to the frnt of the classroom again I snarled and gave Nicaruagja threatening look. He looked at me funny and then turned back to where Kakarotto was.  
"Why can't you just ignore him?" Kira said still yawning. "It's not like he's worth it or anything."  
"I don't know he just makes me so mad. I can't stop myself." I sighed and then tried once again to create a energy beam of some kind. I carefully aimed at Kira who lazily set herself up to block it and turn in back at me. To both of our surprise I managed one. A rather large one at that. It flew directly at Kira who fell rather hard on her butt with a few brun marks on her practice uniforms cheast.   
"God Siconja! Well there is one thing to be said for him huh? He sure wakes you up!" Kira said laughing hard as she pulled herself to her feet.  
"Chalk up a score for him then." I said in a sarcastic voice staring at my hands.   
"Ohh you two will never get along! I give up!" Kira sighed exasperated.She then desperatly tried to make a energy beam to throw at me.  
By the end of the class Kira had managed to produce a few weak beams for me to control, I used the extra time making them zoom around the classroom until they descretly hit Nicaruagja from the behind, making him look very silly turning around looking for it.  
Kira and I left the classroom laughing. "You reall shouldn't have done that!" Kira giggled as we walked away.   
"I know but it was worth it!" I cried and giggled more. 'I don't know whats wrong with me lately, something inside my heart aches every time I see Nicaruagja.' "Don't you have a date with Kakarotto tonight?" I asked her as we turned to corner to go and get lunch.   
"Yeah, we're going to the movies!" Kira giggled. I spotted Lita in the gaming center, as usual it looked like she was losing. Lets get lunch here, I think I see Lita.   
We entered the arcade and headed towards Lita, who was punching at the machine like mad, losing again. As we reached her she died and she let out a howl of anger. I placed my hand on her shoulder, "You really shouldn't take these games so seriously." I giggled and she turned to see us standing behind her.   
"Minna!" Lita giggled. Her eyes shone, I peered over her shoulder and looked at the game she was playing, Sailor Moon Stars3.  
"Let's get lunch please!" Kira pleaded her eyes getting real big. Lita began to laugh hyesterically. I eyed Kira and then giggled while nodding in agreement.   
With this I grabbed Lita's arm and she was dragged behind us as Kira and I gleefully ran for the counter to order lunch. The waitress manning the counter looked at us in disbelif as we ordered our lunch. I then turned to Lita and asked "What do you want Lita?"  
Lita blushed and stepped up to the waitress and gave her small order. It seemed to take forever for them to prepair our order but when it was finnally done we grabbed it up and quickly found a place to eat.  
"......." Lita said as she wacthed us scarf down our food in record speed.  
I looked up and saw her staring at us. I then saw her fires half finished. "Hey you gonna eat those?" I asked looking up at her hopefully.  
"....No...." Lita said surprised.  
I grinned and snacthed them up from her plate and began to eat them while she just looked on astounded. "How can you guys eat like that!?" She cried in amamzment.   
"Easy, we just do, we're hungry we eat." Kira stated matter o factly and immediatly went back to eating. Lita finally gave up and quitely ate her own lunch at a much slower rate. No sooner than she was done we were as well.   
"So what do you guys wanna do?" Kira asked. She looked around at us expectantly.  
"Well..." Lita started before she was cut off by me.  
"Oh my god! Mom wanted me to come home right after class to help with dinner. I'm sooo dead!" I yelped and jumped up and grabbed my bag "Gotta go guys see ya!" And I quickly dashed out of the arcade.  
*  
"See you later Jeana!" Lita called out and waved as the black haired girl went into her house. Lita walked along the sidewalk out of Jeana's neighborhood. She started to hum a bit and turned into a alley for a shortcut on her way home.  
"I've got you now little girl." A male voice said. Lita looked up startled and saw a tall man with blond hair hanging to his shoulders in a black uniform.  
"Who are you?!" Lita cried and her hand automatically went to her henshin brooch on her bow.   
"I'm Diotmond, a General of Latifma-sama's army, not that its any concern of yours. Now I'm very sorry but you have something that belongs to us!" The man cried and put a hand in front of him summoning a black blast.   
Lita lept aside and grabbed her henshin brooch and yelled at him "Your gonna wish you never messed with me! ROYAL MOON POWER TRANSFORM!" She clutches her brooch from were its pearched on her school fuku. She yells out her henshin pharse and tosses it up above her head were it spins. Her clothes fade into her body. The locket lets out a huge flash of light. When it clears you can see her sihloute with her hand clutching her forehead and a dramatic pose and trail of stars fly around her body and she takes her pose.  
"Code Name: SailorT! Soldier of Love and Justice and ally of the Roiyaru no Shenshi! SailorT that's me!" T yelled.  
"A Sailor Senshi huh, what a target. Wonderful I'll collect a Jou Hari and get rid of one you at the same time!" Diotmond laughed and held a orb shapped crystal. The orb glowed and let out a blast which SailorT quickly lept away from.   
"MAGIC STARLIGHT!" SailorT taped her brooch and then the gold symbol on her forehead. She made her hand a fist and spun around. She took a pose al la Makotot henshin pose. "ILLUSION!" She brought her hand it front of her a flicked her wrist and a blazing white hot light few at Diotmond.  
Diotmond simply was suddenly not there and the attack flew harmlessly into the air. "You'll have to better than that!" He yelled and sent a black mist around her.   
"What?!" SailorT yelled as the mist surronded her. As it did her eyes began to cliud over and her pupils dissapeared. She began to see images of death and destruction. The images played on her deepest fears, all her friends lay dead around her, Sailorsayin's eyes stared balnkly up at her. SailorT grabbed her head and screamed.  
*  
"OOZARU!" She spins fire dancing around her body. and she lifts her hands up as if about to throw a curve ball and the fire gathers into her hands. "FIRESTORM!"She makes a move as if to throw a curve ball and throws the fire at Sailornega. Nearby a orb was gathering the energy of a bunch of teenagers.  
"NEGA DEATH!" Sailornega yelled and flung black lightning at her. It was stopped midway there by a silver discus of light.  
"For Love, Hope, and Justice, a sailor suited pretty soldier! I'm Sailorvajiita! In the name of the Royal Sayins I punish you!" Vajiita yelled pointing her finger.   
"Great Timing!" Sailoroozaru yelled. Just then Sailornega threw another blast. Sailorvajiita dodged it and grabbed her head. "What's wrong?" Sailoroozaru cried again flining her attack at Sailornega.  
"Something's wrong with Lita!" She cried and then shook her head and cried. "ROYAL VAJIITA ICE STORM!" As pillars of ice flew at Sailornega.  
*  
I walked along the sidewalk with a bag of groceries in my arms. Suddenly I heard a scream and looked down the ally, there was SailorT surronded by a black mist and a man hovering in the air above her laughing.  
"SAYIN PRISM POWER!" I throw my hand up in the air and my fingernails are painted in a flash of light. The flash blinds temporarily and I throw my arms out to my side and let them fall some. My clothes fade into my body. I stop and my locket lets off a flash of light, which changes into ribbons that form my body suit. I lift my leg up some and more ribbons form my skirt. I cross my arms and bring them down in front of me and ribbons fly around them and form my gloves. I stand on my tiptoes and ribbons fly around my legs to form my boots. I tuck my leg up under me with my other leg pointed and my head down. I throw back my head and a point of light forms on my forehead, which changes into my tiara jewel, and the rest of my tiara grows around it. My hair jewels, earrings, choker form, and barettes and I take my pose.  
I leaped into the ally and yelled at the man "Stop right there." He looked over at me. "For Love, Light, and Justice, a sailor suited pretty soldier! I'm Sailorsayin! In the name of the Royal Sayins I punish you!" I yelled pointing my finger.  
"Hah, another Sailor Senshi, Well I'm Diotmond General of Queen Latifma's army, I'm here to retrive your friends Jou Hari!" The man yelled. He threw a attack at me and I dodged it and pulled out my Sayin Wand.  
"SAYIN!" I yelled out and closed my eyes and held my hands in a praying position, then I held my hands out in front of me back to back. sparkles of light gathered there and formed the wand. I grabbed it with my left hand and threw my right hand out to the side holding it up as if to say 'stop' and spun around. "HEART!" I brought my hands in to clasp the wand to my cheast. I spun some and and then stopped with my back to the evil senshi. I thrusts the wand out in front of me and then held it above my head. I turned to face them. "SPARKLE!" I held the wand out at arms lenght and spun around. A trail of light followed the wand. "REVOLUTION!" I stod my my back partially to them with one hand out in front of me in a fist. The hand holding the wand opened and the wand spun in my hands. I grabbed it and thrust that hand forward. My other hand fell back. A wave of light flew at Lita healing her.  
Lita fell as the black mist around her dissapeared into a warm glow. She quickly looked up and saw me. "Very good girly girl, I see where our problem with the YTouma Senshi came from now." Diotmond laughed.  
"Yeah! Well guess its just to bad for you I've gained a healing power!" I cried and wacthed Lita out of the corner of my eye.  
"Not bad enough!" Diotmond cried and dissapeared and reappared behind me and realsed some black thing that hit me sraight in the back but didn't hurt. He then leaped away grinning.  
"What was that! Well see if you can handle this!" I cried at him, he just continued to grin. "SAYIN!" I taped my tiara gem twice and spin a la makoto and supreme thunder "TWILIGHT!" I then bring them down in front of my face and wisper some words into my cupped hands. "SONG!" I throw my hands out in front of me making a platform. Swirling lilac and white light flew at Diotmond. But midway there it turned and headed straight towards Lita!   
"SailorT wacth out!!" I cried. She loked up and saw the attack coming straight at her. She screached and lept aside. "No, what are we gonna do!" I wishpered.  
*  
"Hurry lets combine attacks while shes down!" Kira cried while Sailornega struggled to get up.   
"Okay!" Oozaru cried. She began to gather her energy.  
"VAJIITA TIARA!" Sailorvajiita removes her tiara with two hands and look at it and then spins it around her body on her fingertips.   
"OOZARU!" She spins fire dancing around her body. and she lifts her hands up as if about to throw a curve ball and the fire gathers into her hands.   
"STARDUST!" She strikes a pose holding her tiara behind her then spins and flicks her hand as her tiara flies at the Sailornega.  
"FIRESTORM!"She makes a move as if to throw a curve ball and throws the fire at Sailornega.  
Oozaru's fire hit Vajiita's tiara so now a blazing discus of energy flew towards Sailornega. She took the hit and dissapeared.  
"We're coming Lita!" Kira cried and ran in the direction of Lita's presence.  
*  
"SAYIN TIARA!" I took my tiara off and moved it to so I was holding it by my side and it transformed into a discus of light. I threw my hands up in the air sending my tiara spinning above me. I threw my hands up back to back curving my hands outward and spinning. "MOONDUST!" Then I grabbed my tiara from mid air and brought my hand back behind me and threw it.  
The tiara went flying at Diotmond, it just had to work! Then suddenly at the last minute SailorT screamed out "MAGIC STARLIGHT ILLUSION!" And sent a beam at the tiara knocking back at Diotmond super charged with SailorT's energy.   
Diotmond was so surprised by this that it hit him full in the cheast and he fell backward. The tiara returned to my hand still charged with SailorT's energy, and I made ready to throw again. "Do you surrender?" I cried standing over him.  
"Now way!" He cried and let out a huge beam of black lightning knocking me all the way out of the alley and into a nearby building. I could barely move butI could still see him.  
"Now I can finish this job!" Diotmond said closing in on the exusted SailorT.  
"Lita, no..." I wishpered not able to help her.  
Diotmond held out a green org with a engraving of a dragon glowing on it. "ONE!" He yelled out. A crystal pillar sprang up behind SailorT. She looked back shocked. "TWO!" Diotmond cried out and shackles fleew out from the crystal around SailorT's wrists and ankles holding her suspended on the crystal. "THREE!" Diotmond yelled and lights gathered quickly around her cheast and there was a huge flash of light and SailorT screamed.  
"NOOOOOO!" I cried and sprang up and ran towards them as the light faded. Lita hung limp on the pillar with red Henshin ribbons clinging vaguely to her body from her brooch. And hovering in front of her was a small red diamond shapped crystal glowing in its own light.   
"The first Jou Hari!" Diotmond gasped. I gasped as well, this was a Jou Hari? Lita had one all this time and we never knew. Before I knew what was happening Diotmond had lept foreward and was making a grab at the Jou Hari. I threw my tiara but it was to late as his fingers closed around the Jou Hari, he laughed and was gone.   
As soon as he left the crystal pillar dissapeared and Lita's body colapsed to the ground the henshin ribbons barely covering her nude body. I ran over to her and concentrated some of my power into her henshin brooch so she reverted back to her normal form. Her yes fluttered open but only just barely. "Siconja..." she mummered.  
"Lita! It'll be okay, I'm gonna get you some help. You'll be alright!" I cried tears running down my cheeck.   
"No Siconja, it's too late, I can't live without my heart crystal." Lita wishpered holding up her hand. I took it and sobbed.  
"No, that can't be true I wont let it!" I sobbed, my white gloves becoming stained by my tears.  
"No...I must go, you know I must. Just promiss me something?" Lita mummered her voice growing faint.   
"Anything." I sobbed looking at her face.   
"Promiss you'll get those guys and find the Jou Ginzuishou with my crystal...Don't forget me....." She mummered so softly I had to lean closer to hear her. Then her hand stiffened and went slack and her eyes closed, her head falling to the side.   
"Lita? Lita? LITA! LITA!?" I wailed her name louder each time. "Lita..." I wishpered then screamed "NOOOO LITA NOOO!" I collapsed over her limp body. Then I pulled my wand out and cried "SAYIN HEART SPARKLE REVOLUTION!" the wand sent out a wave of light but nothing happened. "SAYIN HEART SPARKLE REVOLUTION!" I screeched again my voice cracked from crying but again nothing happend. "NO! SAYIN HEART SPARKLE REVOLUTION! SAYIN HEART SPARKLE REVOLUTION! nooo..." I screamed sobbing even harder. "No no, this can't be true it just can't" I wispered to myself. I sat that way for what seemed like hours until I heard footsteps behind me. I looked up to see Sailorvajiita and Sailoroozaru standing above me.  
"What happened?" Vajiita said kneeling down next to me, she looked down and saw Lita's dead body that I had previously been covering and gasped. "Oh my god shes dead..."  
"What?" Ooozaru cried and kneeled down as well. "My god she is." Oozaru then turned her eyes skyward and screamed "Dam* whoever did this!!! Dam* them to hel*!"  
I looke dup them and sobbed "This is all my fault!" They both looked at me in surprise. "If I had beeen stronger I could have saved her, I killed my friend!" I screached stil sobbing.  
"Ohh Siconja its not your fault, it can't be, I'm sure you did everything you could." Vajiita mummered and held me close to her letting me sob. "It's all right...It'll be alright."  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***  
_::Meia stands being harrassed by her creations:: _  
_Siconja:_ What did you go and do that for! I don't like the way your mind works at all!  
_Kira: _Your sooo evil you know that! How could you do this, what are we supposed to do now!  
_Jeana:_ Yeah, she was the one member of the team I could live with so far!  
_Siconja:_ What is that supposed to mean!  
_Jeana:_ Just what you think! Your a lousy leader Dumpling Head!  
_Kira:_ Where do you get off calling her that?! You've got a lot of nerve!  
_Jeana:_ What are ya gonna do about it, chipmunk face, I can take your Cra* anyday!  
GUYS GUYS PLEASE! Break it up.   
_Siconja:_ Who asked you to butt in?!  
_Kira:_ Yeah!  
Look people I'm trying to do a really corney authors note so please get it toghter.  
_Jeana:_ Right, sorry::Turns to the other two, 'lets duck tape her mouth shut'::  
I heard that!  
_Jeana:_ Sorry  
Ahem! As I was saying, Sorry for the radicale end of of that and the fact it was a little short! But hey, I plan to take this arc of the story into episode ten, soooo, I had to do it. I had to kill her okay, but she'll be back. She was thrown in at the last minute, she'll be the one killed when I need to relase my anger and evil thoughts. Okay, Ja ne minna!  
_Siconja: ::_sticks tounge out at her while shes not looking::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The Little Sis Scenario Part 1

**_Bishoujo Senshi Sailorsayin  
Episode 7  
The Little Sis' Scenario  
*********************************************************************************  
_** "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you girls the truth about the Jou Hari." Pearl said with her head hung, Diamond sat beside her also forlorn.   
"You see the Jou Hari takes the place of a persons Heart Crystal when they carry it inside them. And so the Jou Hari is their heart crystal. So since a person can't live without they're Heart Crystal, they die when it is removed." Diamond said sadly and hung his head.  
"So we're going to have to kill six more people to find the Jou Ginzuishou?" Jeana asked astonished.  
"Yes, I'm afraid so." Pearl said and sadly looked over at the bed where I was curled up sobbing. The sobbing was slowly subsiding and when Pearl said this I wiped my eyes and sat up.  
"I quit." I said flatly. My eyes were red from crying.  
"What!" They all cried at once staring astonished at me.  
"I quit this Senshi business, I can't do it anymore. One of my best friends in the whole world is dead because of it, because of me!" I cried.   
Pearl got up and gently padded over to me. "Siconja, I know this is thought for you, but its not your fault, it would have happened anyway. We need you Siconja, please don't back out now." Pearl nuzzled against me and I took her into my arms and held her.   
"None of this is your fault Siconja but if you really feel you must quit I'll take your resignation to the council and we'll have to make do without a Sailorsayin." Diamond said sadly. "But remember if you decide to quit and I take it before the council they will strip you of your powers and you will never be able to become Sailorsayin again and your locket will become just like any other brooch. If you decide this you must be absolutely sure." His face became grave but his eyes remained sad.  
"I'm sure Diamond." I said looking up and I removed my brooch and placed it on the bed before him. Diamond gazed up at me sadly.  
"Then I will take your descion before the council. I wish you the best of luck Siconja." Diamond sighed and in a flash of light he was gone.  
*  
"Oh Guardians of the Council I stand before you today bearing sad and regrettable news. The leader of the Senshi Guardian Pearl and I have been assigned to has decided to quit, she wants nothing more to do with the Roiyaru no Senshi." Diamond said standing proud in his human form before the Council.   
"Is Sailorsayin sure?" Hime, the great white guardian cat of Selene herself, asked him looking down with her sad eyes.  
"Yes, Hime-sama, Sailorsayin is sure, she knows of the consequence." Diamond said trying to keep his composure.  
"Then the Guardians of the Council shall strip her of the powers she was granted at birth." Hime said and turned her face upwards the universe symbol there glowing, all the other Guardians in they're human form there did the same. Diamond looked about sadly and saw Luna and Artimis sadly smiling at him with Diana next to them in human form but not participating, then they too turned their heads upwards as their crescents glowed. A great white light filled the room. But it suddenly stopped and no ball of energy formed before Hime.  
Hime looked up shocked "We cannot strip her of her powers!" She gasped. Mummers quickly rose around the room. Hime silenced them and called for order.   
Luna then rose "May I be allowed to speak?" She inquired.  
"Yes, Luna of the Moon you may speak." Hime said.  
"The only explanation for this is that she is something greater than a Sailor Senshi and must be preserved for the Roiyaru no Senshi to gain their ultimate goal. I suggest that Diamond tells her that she cannot leave and leave it at that." Luna said calmly.  
"Granted, Diamond, you shall tell Sailorsayin that she must stay with her Senshi." Hime decreed.   
"Yes, Hime-sama." Diamond said, bowed and was gone.  
*  
"I'm sorry Siconja bu the concil has refused your resignation, I cannot change there descicion!" Diamond snapped for about the hundreth time.  
"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" I snapped losing my temper and pointing my finger towards the door. Pearl gave me one last affectionate nuzzel and jumped up heading towards the door signalling the others it was time to go. They all left in varing degrees of sadness.   
When they were all gone I collapsed onto my bed sobbing "Oh Kami-sama Lita, Gomen Nasai!"  
*  
"Class today before we begin our lesson I would like to make a annoucement. Its my great misfortune to inform the class that one of our number has left forever. This weekend Lita Yui was hit by a car and killed instantly. If we could observe a moment of silence before we begin class." Miss Tsukino the homeroom teacher said. Everyone in the class bowed their heads, Lita had been well liked.  
'Got hit by a car! Thats what they made up as if, they couldn't make head nor heals of it when they found her body with no physical injurys whatsoever. It hardly does her justice, she sacrificed herself so the world could be saved and they're making it out to be her fault.' Kira tought angirly as class started and Miss Tsukino began to take roll.  
"Farie, Siconja-Arura?" Miss Tsukino called out. "Where is Siconja?" she looked about confused.  
"Siconja's not going to be at school today, her mother let her stay home because of how Lita's death affected her." Kira spoke up respectfully.  
"Very well. Fyu, Ascot-Yuyo?" Miss Tsukino went on down the list.  
Jeana leaned over and wishpered in my ear "Is that really it?"  
"Sarcose, Kira-Malinia?" Tsukino cried out.  
"Present!" Kira cried. "Yes! She was making her self throw up yesterday and she took two whole bottles of asprin trying to kill herself, they only barely saved her. This is affecting her more than I thought." Kira wishpered back.  
"Thya, Jeana-Inoca?" Miss Tsukino called out.   
"Present." Jeana cried before looking away from Kira.  
"Taylor, Sarah?" Miss Tsukino called out.  
"Ohh newbie where? American too!" Kira cried and turned around in her seat just in time to see a small girl who looked remarkably like Lita said in shy standard speak up.  
"Here Miss Tsukino." She said quitely, even her voice somewhat resembled Lita's. 'It's a good thing Siconja's not here.' Jeana thought. 'She'd burst into tears right now, not that I'd balme her this time, it really is uncanny the resemblance between her and Lita.'  
Miss Tsukino looked really surprised at her. "Miss Tsukino?" Sarah said questioningly.  
"I'm sorry, its just you look remarkably like the late Lita Yui!" Miss Tsukino said stunned.  
"Your not the first one to notice, the secretary fainted when she saw me and told me the same thing." Sarah said in that voice.  
*  
It was lunch time and Jeana and Kira had no intention of letting that American girl, Sarah Taylor get away. Jeana was the first to cacth up to her. Jeana grabbed her by the arm a little rougher than nessicary.  
Before Jeana could speak Kira intervined. "Looking for a place to sit?"  
"Umm yes actually? None wants to sit near me because of that girl, Lita, who died." Sarah said a little sadly.  
"Why don't you sit with us we don't mind." Jeana said once again a little more harshly than nessicary.  
"Don't mind her she's always like this." Kira laughed. "I'm Kira-Malinia-Sarcose and this is my friend Jeana-Inoca-Thya." She said her eyes glittering with excitement.  
"Nice to meet you, ummm, I'm sorry for saying this but what are you, I mean you have tails and all." Sarah said her face turning red as if she knew she should know this.  
"We're Sayins, bakayaro!" Jeana cried leaping up from her seat growling at Sarah.  
"SIT Jeana! We're Sayin's like we said. You must not have many of us in America. We're not natural inhabitants of this planet, we emigrated here with our Queen thousands of years ago when a evil force blew our planet, Vajiita-sei up." Kira said explaining to Sarah in a matter of factual tone. "Oh and its not a good idea to take one of us on a moonlit walk if its a full moon."   
"Why?" Sarah asked truely interested.  
"We transform into giant apes. Jeana and I have never done it because we're careful, part of the responisbility of keeping our tails, we could have them removed and not have to worry but we chose not to, or rather our parents did. Anything else I can tell you." Kira asked her eyes gleeming with the prospect of teaching this girl about her race.  
"Umm yeah, why is she so grumpy." Sarah giggled pointing at Jeana.  
"Ohh she's a very typical Sayin, perfect Sayin stereo type. Short Tempered(not that I'm not but I'm better at controlling mine), messy pointy hair, stays in place all the time." Kira giggled reaching over to muss it, it popped right back into place demonstrating this. "Coal black eyes, and shorter more compact build. That's inherit of the fact that everyone of us is born with a natural super strenght and if we're taught properly we can devolp something called a 'ki' over time. And no if your wondering no we don't recreate in any different way than you. We're simply built, inside and out more like very highly evolved humans." Kira laughed away wishpering the last part so Sarah had to lean over to hear.  
"Cool! So can you guys help me find the Sayin embassadors daughter? I'm supposed to meet her as part of the exchange student process." Sarah said happily.  
Kira and Jeana looked uncomfortably at each other and then Kira broke the silence. "Yes, she's my best friend in fact. But it might not be a good idea for you to meet her for a little while. You see she was a rather close friends with Lita Yui, they knew each since they were little. And well she's taking her death rather badly."  
"Oh, I see. Well, I guess I'll just have to tell them I couldn't talk to her." Sarah said looking downtrodden.  
Kira and Jeana looked at her and then each other. "Well, maybe you could meet her this afternoon but not for long, shes really upset." Jeana said.  
"Really?!" Sarah cried excitedly.  
*  
I sat quietly in my room with all my Sailormoon artbooks out and my drawing pad. I was drawing pictures of us manga style as Lita had always wanted to do. In my own way I was making a tribute to her. I had started with her and was paying special attention to getting it just right, I had to keep alternating between SailorV pictures and Sailor Jupiter pictures. I kept crying and driping onto my papaer so I had to stop, I fell back on my bed, all day my family had been trying to cheer me up but all I could see in my mind was her dieing there in my arms and all I could hear was her scream of pain. So I had let them drag me about the house and cooperating with various attempts to cheer me up.  
Eventually they had given up and let me retreat to the solitary confinment of my room. I had cried for a while but then decided it was no good feeling sorry for myself, it wouldn't bring Lita back, nothing would and it was all my fualt. I should just buck up and face that fact, I could never trust myself with the life of anyone, because I would fail. Even if that Concil of Diamond's said I couldn't quit, I will anyway, I'm a danger to others and shouldn't be given the responsiblity.  
My locket lay across the room on the floor, that thing brought me all this, if it and Pearl had never showed up Lita would still be alive because I wouldn't have been the one to protect her. Some else would have and they would have done a better job! Lita's locket lay on a small table across the room, a kind of shrine I had made up.  
I had already decided I didn't deserve to live, but I still pondered as how to go about this kind of thing. Killing myself was so final, no if I ended it now then I wouldn't suffer enough. No I had to live, live with the pain and the memories of what I had done.  
My door creaked open and my mother appeared in it "Siconja dear Kira and Jeana are here. Shall I send them up?" She said softly.  
I looked up at her mournfully and sighed "Whatever, sne dthem up. I don't care." My mothers face went pale and unhappy. 'I know being like this disturbs her but I can't help it. It's the way I feel.'   
"All right then dear." She shut the door and went back downstairs. Moments later there was a knock at the door. "Yeah." I said flatly. The door creaked open and Kira and Jeana came into the room.  
"Hey Siconja, how are you doing?" Kira said softly. She looked so concerned for me. I didn't know why neither of them blamed me for Lita's death, it was so obviously my fault.  
"I'm just great Kira! One of my best friends just died and I tired to kill myself. Yep I'm doing real great." I said much more harshly than I'd intended. I couldn't help it anymore.  
Kira shrunk back a little at the tone in my voice. But Jeana wasn't so easily intimdated. "You've got to stop blaming yourself. None of us blame you. You did everything you could. Its not your fault. Your just making everyone around you miserable by being like this! Stop feeling sorry for yourself! It's so childish they way your acting!" She burst out, she was angryier than I'd ever seen her. But that had no effect, she was being herself.  
"You think I'm feeling sorry for myself!" I said in a low threatining tone. "I'm done being sorry for myself. I don't deserve sympathy. I have every reason to blame myself for what happened. It's my fault, theres only one person to blame and thats me! If had had done everything right then Lita would still be alive." My voice was nearly a snarl.   
Kira stepped in front of me and kneeled down to bring her face level with mine. "Siconja, don't take Jeana so seriously. She isn't taking this well and her way of dealing with it is snapping. None of us are taking this well. Your not the only one who's upset. Now Siconja, none of us are blaming you. But you've conviced yourself that its your fault so well that I don't know if I can help you or not anymore. But there is someone outside this room who needs your help. She's supposed to meet with you as part of a exchange program. We only brought her here because she seems like a nice girl and well, I personally don't think this is conicadence. I must warn you she looks a bit like...hell she looks exactly like Lita. Even her voice, like her twin. But its not her, I only wish she was."   
Kira then looked at Jeana who nodded and went to the door and said to someone outside. "You can come in now." She stod back as a girl entered the room. I stared astonished, she did look exactly like Lita had. Nothing a thing different.   
"Hello, my name is Sarah Taylor." The girl said shyly. Her voice was just like Lita's! I froze as memories of Lita's death flashed through my head. Her scream, that man grabbing her crystal, her in my arms, her dead. I bit my lip to hold back the tears and the scream. It wasn't Lita, it was a girl named Sarah who just happened to look like her.   
"Nice to meet you." I said in as calm a voice as I could muster. The likeness was uncanny. With that she launched into a explaination of why she was there. I put on my best fake smile and told her what she needed to know. Then Kira sugessted it was time she left.  
After Sarah left Jeana let out a exasperated sigh "Siconja I don't care what you say. You're getting out of here and your going to stop moping. And I don't want to hear anything from you. I told you that I think your a lousy leader but I'm not going to let you sit in here and rot." She said even as I moved to protest.  
And i don't know how it happened but in no time they had me out of the house and down the street.  
*  
Back at Faire house in Siconja's room her transformation brooch that was sitting on the floor began to glow in a lilac light. The brooch sitting of the shrine to Lita answered in its brightness.  
*  
Jeana and Kira had dragged me into a movie and now we were sitting at Tiyo. I mooped and Kira was telling a joke trying to cheer me up. But of course right then Nicaruagja came up.  
"So hows it going Dumpling? I heard 'bout Lita. Thats tough." He said without his usueual cheerfulness.  
"Yeah whatever Nicaruagja. Could you just go away." I said without emotion in my voice staring out the window.  
Nicaruagja looked stunned that I hadn't juped up and threw him across the room right there and then. He looked to Kira confused.  
Kira got up and told him quitely that Lita's death had a serious effect on me. It was obvious she was trying not to let me hear. She also said I was seriously depressed. Well I had a right to be.  
Then a amazing thing happened. Nicaruagja bent over me to say something "I'm sorry Dumpling. Let me know if theres anything I can do. Hope you feel better." With that he stood up with a soft smile on his face.   
I blinked at him in confusion. With that smile on his face he looked almost handsome. And where had that kind tone of voice come from? Where was his usual sarcastic self? I found myself locked into a stare deep into his dark blue eyes. He gazing back with equal inteansity. There was something about him and I just couldn't look away.   
He was the first to break the gaze when Kakarotto called from across the room. "Nicaruagja lets go we're gonna be late." Nicaruagja looked over at him and turned to go.  
But before he went he looked over his shoulder and called back to me. "See ya later Siconja." He didn't call me dumpling. For a moment I gazed after him. My eyes followed him as he left the store and passed the window.  
"Woah! Earth to Siconja. Come in. What just happned there." Jeana said her own brand of sarcasim absent from her voice.  
Kira held her head in her hands with a coy look on her face. "If I didn't know better I'd say that some sparks just flew."   
I turned a shocked and defensive face to her and managed to stuer out. "N...N...N..No Way! W..What are you thinking."  
"Ohhh Siconja likes Nicaruagja. Big news everybody! They managed to have a conversation without one threatining the other!" Jeana mocked and then cried the last part out for everyone in Tiyo to hear.   
"No Way! Thats not how it is at all! I was just shocked thats all!" I proetsted to Kira's giggled and Jeana's singsong voice.  
"I don't know Siconja. you looked pretty inteanse." Kira giggled. As I continued to protest and tall girl who couldn't have been more than 13 came over to us.  
"Kira? what are you doing here I thought you were..." She dropped off when Kira's laughing face turned to her.  
"Oh hi Millela. Yo guys this is my little sister Millela. Isn't she cute!" Kira said with much entusiasm.   
I turned with a real smile on my face for the first time in days and said. "Nice to meetcha Millela. I'm Siconja and this is Jeana."  
Jeana waved a little at her and said "Hi!"  
"I wish you would stop calling me cute in public Kira." Millela said in a hushed voice.  
"Why not its true! I don't care how tall you are you're still just so cute." Kira said rumpling her hair which was done up in a ponytail. Millela had the uniform of a lower classmen on, which had no pcoket on it unlike ours.  
We chatted for a little while and I felt truely happy for the first time since Lita died. Maybe I should try to go on with life. Maybe things weren't so bad after all, Lita would have wanted it this way wouldn't have she?  
But at that moment my happiness was shattered. There was a scream and before us there was a tall man in a black uniform with blond hair.  
"Which one of you is it! Which one of you has the Jou Hari!" He screamed blasting every person in sight.   
Kira turned to Jeana and nodded. Then she gave me a pleading look. I shook my head, I had given up my title as Sailorsayin. I could not fight again. Besides that I didn't have brooch.  
Kira sighed right before she called out her henshin phrase. "VAJIITA PRISM POWER!" She tosses her brooch up in the air and she rasies her hands above her head with her palm touching the back of her hand. Her body suit appears and with a turn so does her skirt. She lifts a leg in the air and her boots appear. She grabs her locket out of mid air and her gloves appear as she places it on her bow. She bends her leg up under her then throws her head back and a point of light forms her tiara gem and the rest of her tiara forms around of it. As final touches a choker and earrings form and she opens her eyes and takes a pose.  
Jeana also sighed as she called out her henshin phrase. "OOZARU POWER!" A girl stod there with a wand held above her head. She tosses the wand above her head and spins on her toes and grabs it again a circles her body with it drawing a line of fire around her body and it enfulges her. It clears and she grabs her forehead and her tiara appears and she takes her pose.  
Kira and Jeana had tottally forgotten about Millela. She sat there in shock as she wacthed her sister become the current super hero, Sailorvajiita. She turned to me and pointed at them. "You knew about this?" She asked in shock.  
"Yes, I knew. At one time I fought with them." I said figuring it couldn't hurt now that she knew.   
"But..that means.." Millela sturred as she put two and two toghter. "Your Sailorsayin! But you've gotta help them!" She cried.   
"I can't and I wont. I lost the priveledge of being Sailorsayin. I failed in my duty, I cannot risk becoming her again." I said as my face became exceedingly sad.   
I simply turned my head and ignored futher protests from Millela. I watched as Kira challeneged Diotmond, the full pressure of leading nw on her shoulders. "Hey blondie over here!" She challeneged. Diotmond turned to her a smirked.  
"Two more Sailor Senshi! This is wonderful a chance to eradicate more of you pesky girls. Queen Latifma will be most pleased." He laughed at them. He didn't even seem to care that two girls with incredible powers stood face to face with him.  
"Who's Queen Latifma?" Jeana asked trying to keep her composure.   
"She's his boss. He works for her whoever she is." I called out.  
Diotmond turned to inspect me but no flicker of revonigtion went across his face. "You know a lot for a little girl. Yes Queen Latifma is my misstress. I will help her conquer this world and make the Jou Ginzuishou all hers. I will destroy all thoose who stand in her way. Her darkness willl soon cover this planet and she will have her revenge on that pitful sayin Queen who dared challenege her might." Diotmond cried.  
"Whatever buddy! We'll see who'll be ruling this world. I have been charged with a quest to find the Sayin Queen and revive the Jou Ginzuishou for her! I will not give up my quest so easily!" Kir cried out. "Because I am a Sailor Senshi. For Love, Hope, and Justice, a sailor suited pretty soldier! I'm Sailorvajiita! In the name of the Royal Sayins I punish you!"  
"I am the firey and energetic soldier Sailoroozaru! May my purifying flames punish you!" Jeana challenged standing by her leader.   
"We'll see who will punish who!" Diotmond said as he began to battle them. But as he tried to use his 'Dragon Orbe' against Jeana it flashed like crazy. A look of confusion crossed his face. "Could it be? Yes it must be! You have the next Jou Hari! Well then I must releive you of it."  
"No Je...Sailoroozaru!" I cried out nearly saying her name. Just then Pearl and Diamond arrived on the scene.  
"Siconja you must transform! Without your help they'll die! If you don't become Sailorsayin he'll get Jeana's Jou Hari!" Pearl cried her voice cracking. She didn't want to loose another Senshi before they even found the Sayin Queen.  
"Pearl, I can't. Because I couldn't do my job properly Lita's dead. I can't risk that happening again." I said hanging my head.  
"Siconja if you don't transform Jeana WILL die. Kira can't do it herself. Just lke you couldn't. But toghter you can beat him back." Diamond said at first yelling at me in frustration.   
Millela stared at us all in shock and anger. "I don't know about you but I'm not going to let them just die!" She screamed and ran towards the pair. As she ran at them and luanched herself at Diotmond a dark green symbol appeared on her forehead.   
"Diamond look! The symbol of Kakarott!" Pearl cried. Before she evn made it to Diotmond Millela was knocked back but the symbol still burned brightly on her brow. I was momentarily forgotten as they rushed to help her. As soon as she was sitting upright Pearl did one of her kitty pirotettes in the air. A star-shapped green crystal fell to the ground. It began to flash and quickly began to morph shape. In no time flat it had become a wand with a green handle made out of crystal with rings of gold at the top and bottom. Perched at the top with a pink crystal heart with a ring of gold around it and a symbol like 'y' with curled sides engraved on it, the same symbol that had appeared on her head moments before.   
Millela picked it up in fascination "pretty..." she mumered.   
"Millela! That is yours! You must use it to help Sailorvajiita and Sailoroozaru fight!" Diamond cired.  
Millela turned to him shocked "You can Talk! What do you mean I can't help them, how can this stick help!?" she cried astonished.  
"There is no time for explanation now. If you want to help your sister then you must take that wand and yell 'Kakkarott Power!'" Pearl cried looking distraught.   
Millela exaimened them and the wand for a second then she stood and lifted the wand above her head and yelled, her dark blue eyes flashing. "KAKKAROTT POWER!"She tosses her henshin wand above her head and spins on her toes and grabs it again flips over witch draws a ring of ice around her. The ice grows into a sphere around here It cracks open and she grabs her forehead to make her tiara appears and takes her pose.  
She blinked at her costme which was identical to Jeana's except her colors were different. Where Jeana's was orange hers was a dark green and where Jeana's was red hers was a electric pink. "Wow its just like in anime...I'm a Super Hero!"  
"Yes, you are Sailorkakkarott! Mystic Soldier of Ice. Now you must help them, let your instincts guide you, you will know what to do." Pearl said urgently. Millela nodded and ran towards them. Kira was using her body as a sheild against Diotmond's blows. She wasn't about to let him take her Jou Hari.  
"Hey you! Why don't you mess with someone who can fight back!" Millela yelled. Diotmond turned to look at her with a furious look on his face. "Yeah thats right buddy! You think I'm gonna let you beat up fellow Senshi? I don't think so! I am the icey and passionate soldier Sailorkakkarott! My freezing ice will send you searching for the truth!" Millela blurted out in a simaler fashion as me when I first fought.  
"Another Sailor Senshi! Where do you keep coming from!" Diotmond nsarled turning away from Kira and Jeana. With that he threw an atack intended to knock her out but she spryly sprang away. Diotmond coninued in frustration trying to hit her. In the process she got in several good blows. After a particularlly powerful blast she stepped back and began to call out an attack.  
"Kakkarott!" She twirled and ice began to dance around her body. She cuped her hands behind her back and the ice swirled around and gathered into her palms. "Icestorm!" She spun around and released the ice at Diotmond.  
Diotmond wasn't expecting this and it sent him realing back with chunks of ice all over. This attack obviously wasn't as powerful as Jeana's 'Oozaru Firestorm!' He quickly broke free and snarled at her sending a huge blast of energy. This attack was too fast for her and she was sent hard into the wall. Diotmond hovered over her laughing at her weakness. "Your no match for me. Your newly awakened aren't you! You cannot defeat me!"  
Pearl turned to me distraught. "Siconja you must transform! They're dieing! Are you going to let all of them die!?" The small cat was nearly in tears. Diamond turned his gaze towards me in almost a pleading manner. He loved Kira like a father and it was tearing him apart watching this.   
I looked down at the ground and then towards the others. Yes, they were dieing, if someone didn't do something soon they would all be dead and Diotmond would have Jeana's Jou Hari as well. In fact he was removing it right now. I took a deep breath and turned to Pearl. "Allright, Pearl, just this once." I said. A wide smile spread over Pearl's face and she did one of her famous pirotettes and down came my brooch. As I picked it up the familiar feeling of strenght washed over me.  
"SAYIN PRISM POWER!" I throw my hand up in the air and my fingernails are painted in a flash of light. The flash blinds temporarily and I throw my arms out to my side and let them fall some. My clothes fade into my body. I stop and my locket lets off a flash of light, which changes into ribbons that form my body suit. I lift my leg up some and more ribbons form my skirt. I cross my arms and bring them down in front of me and ribbons fly around them and form my gloves. I stand on my tiptoes and ribbons fly around my legs to form my boots. I tuck my leg up under me with my other leg pointed and my head down. I throw back my head and a point of light forms on my forehead, which changes into my tiara jewel, and the rest of my tiara grows around it. My hair jewels, earrings, and choker form and I take my pose.  
I turned toward Diotmond with hatred bruning in my eyes. For the first time since Lita's death I saw her real killer. Pearl had been right, it wasn't all my fault that she was dead, here in front of me was her killer. "DIOTMOND!" I screamed tears in my eyes. He turned astonished in my direction. Whenhe saw me he smirked.  
"Well well well, if it isn't Sailorsayin. I beleive I killed your friend last time we met. Yes that was you wasn't it. I hope you can present me with more of a challenege this time. Your powers are rather, shall we say, waterd-down." He cackled.   
Tears ran down my face as my heart screamed with rage. and screamed out at the top of my lungs "DOES THIS LOOK WATERED-DOWN TO YOU!" As I yelled I hurled my tiara at him with all my strenght. The attack hit him with such speed he never had a chance to avoid it. As he recovered from the attack I stalked towards him. "How dare you! How dare you mock me! How dare you hurt my friends! HOW DARE YOU KILL LITA!" I screamed as I kicked and punched him repeatedly and threw attack after attack. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Diamond give Kira something but it barely registered in my mind. All my energy was on making Diotmond fell my pain. As he lay rather painfully at my feet I saw Jeana limp on one of his pllars her Jou Hari in front of her. With that I leaped for it and caught it in my hand. With a glare I placed it in uniform. And I pulled out my Sayin Wand.  


To be continued... 


	9. The Little Sis Scenario Part 2

"SAYIN!" I yelled out and closed my eyes and held my hands in a praying position, then I held my hands out in front of me back to back. sparkles of light gathered there and formed the wand. I grabbed it with my left hand and threw my right hand out to the side holding it up as if to say 'stop' and spun around. "HEART!" I brought my hands in to clasp the wand to my cheast. I spun some and and then stopped with my back to the evil senshi. I thrust the wand out in front of me and then held it above my head. I turned to face them. "SPARKLE!" I held the wand out at arms lenght and spun around. A trail of light followed the wand. "REVOLUTION!" I stod my back partially to them with one hand out in front of me in a fist. The hand holding the wand opened and the wand spun in my hands. I grabbed it and thrust that hand forward. My other hand fell back. A wave of light flew at Diotmond.  
With this attack he was shredded and could no longer fight me in my rage. With a grimice he growled at me "I'll be back Sailorsayin! And next time I won't lose!" With that he dissapeared. Jeana fell to the floor. Kira stood over her with tears in her eyes. I gripped my wand with hatred for Diotmond.   
Diamond nuzzled agaisn't Kira's legs. Then Pearl stood before and looked me straight in the eye. "Sailorsayin, you wish to save Jeana no matter what the coast. Even if it means risking your life?"   
"Yes, Pearl. I don't want someone else to die because I couldn't save them." I said firmly with detirmination in my eyes.  
"Then you must use your Wand Sailorsayin. And Kira you must use the wand I gave you. Toghter if you put everything you have into the power then you can save her." Diamond said his eyes also firm with detirmination. Kira and I nodded at each other and called out our healing powers.  
"SAYIN!" I yelled out and closed my eyes and held my hands in a praying position, then I held my hands out in front of me back to back. sparkles of light gathered there and formed the wand. I grabbed it with my left hand and threw my right hand out to the side holding it up as if to say 'stop' and spun around. "HEART!" I brought my hands in to clasp the wand to my cheast. I spun some and and then stopped with my back to the evil senshi. I thrust the wand out in front of me and then held it above my head. I turned to face them.   
"VAJIITA!" She held her hand in front of her face and her wand spiraled into it. She grabbed the wand and circled her body with it. "SHINNING!" She clasped her hands as if to pray and a warm pulse of light came from her wand. The glow surronded her.  
"SPARKLE!" I held the wand out at arms lenght and spun around. A trail of light followed the wand. "REVOLUTION!" I stod my back partially to them with one hand out in front of me in a fist. The hand holding the wand opened and the wand spun in my hands. I grabbed it and thrust that hand forward. My other hand fell back. A wave of light flew at Jeana.  
"PLANET!" She drew another circle around her body and drew and heart within it. She then held her wand above her head. "ESCALATION!" She held out her hand in front of her. Then she slowly brough the wand down till t pointed at Jeana. Her wand also released a wave of light.   
I felt my power draining and when it seemed I would collapse it stopped and above Jeana's body hovered a crystal star or a orange color. It glowed and merged into her body as Jeana drew a gasp of breath. "Sailorsayin, Sailorvajjita because you were willing to risk your lives you were able to create a new Heart Crystal for Jeana. Now she can live without her Jou Hari. Which you Sailorsayin have captured." Pearl mummered. Jeana slowly sat up as my body felt as though it would die right there. Jeana blinked.  
"Whats going on?" She said that was too much for Kira and I and we threw our arms around and sobbed. "Whats wrong with you two! I'm fine! Get off already!" Jeana cried in surprise. Millela also had tears in her arms. The warmth of friendship filled the resturant. For once I felt as though I could go on, Lita would have wanted it that way.


	10. A Turn in the Tide

**_Bishoujo Senshi Sailorsayin  
Episode 8  
A Turn in the Tide  
*****************************************************************************  
_**Jeana sighed and shook her head as she wacthed the other girls who were engaged in a full fledged water fight. They didn't really seem to notice her disapproval as she sat streacthed out on her towel. Little did she know that the youngest of the bunch, Millela, was sneaking up behind her on a dare. Jeana sat dangerously close to the pool and she truely was just asking to be pushed in! Millela gave a small woof as she lept at Jeana and Jeana turned in time to see her, but not in time to stop her. Jeana went sailing into the pool. She came up only to be shoved back under the water by Kira. When she finally came up she was spluttering with rage. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU MILLELA!"   
  
Millela, who was still out of the water grinned and yelled back. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT! They dare'd me to do it!" But the older girl began to climb out of the water, Millela wised up and dashed away yelling. "Don't hurt me!!!" Jeana was out of the pool by now and the two began a wild chase around the garden in which the pool was set.   
  
Siconja wishpered something to Kira and they were out of the pool in a flash, they came back with some of those huge water guns. The kind with extra water barrels strapped on the wearers back. As the pair rounded their side of the pool, they fired. This started all out war as all four girls tried to get the best of each other. This lasted all afternoon and into the evening, then the Saiyan stomuchs called and it was chow time.  
  
*  
  
Welcome to Meta! Capitol of the Dark Planets!. Thats what the sign said, wrote in what seemed to be blood. "Cheerful. This was mom's idea wasn't it?" A tall young boy with silvery blond hair said turning to another man. The second man was shorter and had very white blond hair. His eyes were a icey cold blue, even his skin was pale, nearly white. 'Creepy' was the only thought that ran through the first's mind.   
  
"Yes Prince Aryno, this was the Queen's idea. I thought it might be a joke, but she was rather insistant about this one. Nearly got my ass fried for laughing." The second man sighed staring up at the sign.  
  
The first, now indentified as Aryno, looked at the other with a crooked grin. "Diotmond, when will you learn to keep your mouth shut?" Aryno was about five seconds from bursting out laughing. The one called Diotmond did not seem pleased with that. He was frowning heavily now, he held his silence. "Well then lets go back. Mother was about to throw a fit when I left. I believe it was over you Diotmond. What did you do this time?"  
  
Diotmond looked at his feet and grumbled. "I let the Senshi brats get the Jou Hari." Aryno stared at him and chuckled.   
  
"Well then I'd stay out of sight for a while. And she was so pleased with you last time too!" The young Prince couldn't help but grin at the general as the walked. "So Diotmond, what do you think of mother's obsession with the Royal Senshi? Furthermore, about her obsession with the Jou Ginzuishou and the Sayin Queen?"  
  
Diotmond glanced at his prince, he seemed genuinely interested. "I think her majesty is being rather silly. We're fine the way we are, we don't need that silly crystal to take over the universe. The Sayin Queen is dead, we only need to stop the Senshi from finding her."  
  
Aryno stared at Diotmondm he hadn't thought anyone else believed his mother was being silly. "I agree." Diotmond stared at him in disbelief. "Mother is being very silly. I have no intrest in ruling the universe. It's not as if a dead woman can really challenege her. I don't believe that silly legend those sayins have concoted, she's dead and shes not cmoing back."  
  
Diotmond, of course, didn't believe what he was hearing. This was his prince, born and bred to rule. He was to have the universe screaming for mercy, he had the power. He could take down his own mother if he truely wanted. Damn, he could even blow us all up right now if he wanted to. He was supposed to want to rule, instead here he was, waving his hand at the legend they all feared. That was fine, it was wide belief the prince could stop the Sayin Queen and her crystal. But still. It was the principal of the matter. "My prince does not wish to be King?" His voice was astonished.  
  
Aryno turned towards Diotmond. "I thought it was obvious. When was the last time I took any intrest in mothers plans?"  
  
"Never prince."  
  
"There, you see. I've never wanted to rule. Of course it makes mother very angry, she says she must find someone worthy of her and have another child. Ones whose intrested in the family business."  
  
The pair walked in silence for a while. The drery day was only getting worse as a storm blew up. Lightning streaked across the sky, it didn't seem to bother the two men at all. They were coming up on a large building. It was ugly, to say the least. It looked as if it had once been made out of shimmering black crystal, then something had happened, a fire perhaps. And it had melted, into the ugly thing it was now. "Ugly place isn't it?" Aryno asked, turning his eyes to look at Diotmond.   
  
"Yes prince. Just what I was thinking." Diotmond did not turn his eyes, looking straight ahead. Now that they were back in sight of the palace, he had to use proper protocal. Who knew who was watching. As they entered they went their seperate ways. Diotmond was taking Aryno's advice on minding his own business for a while. Aryno sighed and headed towards the throne room. He'd rather be outside in the drery weather of Meta then spend anymore time then nessicary with his mother. Queen Latifma, his mother, queen of the Dark Planets, was insane. She was legally(by Earth standards) cerifiable as a wacko. A total nutcase, how she became queen he would never know. It was have been the absolute power she possesed, it was the only thing that kept the kingdom toghter, everyone's fear that she would freak out and use that power and tear them all to bits.   
  
He arrived in the dark room, it took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust. Then he saw the nut case herself. Sitting on her throne, toying with something in her hands. She looked up. "Ahh, Aryno. Come see something." She commanded, Aryno didn't believe she knew how to do anything else. He went to her side and she held up what she toying with. I was a small crystal orb. "Look!" she giggled in her mad way and suddenly the orb sprang to life.  
  
Inside thr orb was a image of a huge silver palace. He reconized the picture, this was, or used to be, the Sayin Kingdom. He looked at his mother, his eyes bored. She giggled again and waved her hand in front of it. Another image, the Sayin Queen herself, with her king by her side. Her face was in shadows. "You see my unbelieving son. How could she mask her face, even in images of the past, if her powers were not still alive and out there. If she herself was not still alive and out there. We have not killed her yet." His mother mummered. She waved her hand again, this time the orb revealed four girls. They were asleep, but he could not see any of their faces. "The Senshi my son. But their magic is at work even as they sleep. We cannot see their faces and indentify them. We have to stop them my son. They are dangerously close. Even though they lost that T brat they still have four of the five actual Royal Senshi. The T brat was only a guardian, and not a very good one at that. They might have the fifth any time now."   
  
Aryno tried not to sigh. Why was his mother so obsessed with those Senshi brats. And if she really wanted them dead why did she not send him? He could blow them to bits before they even realized he was there. Of course he didn't really want to blow the Senshi to bits. The leader, Sailorsayin, was quite pretty. He thought about reminding his mother that they were also sayin,just like the queen she wished to destroy. "Yes mother, what do you plan to do?" Aryno said in a resigned voice.  
  
She glared at him angry at his lack of intrest. "Take the next Jou Hari. I've located three in fact, but they will not be easy to take." She waved her hand again to reveal three figures. The first was a lovely goddess, with long blond hair done up into odangos, a crown pearched upon her head. She was dressed in white with wings on her back and crescent moon on her forehead. The second was a tall man with dark hair, dressed in a lavender tuxedo, upon his head with a faint circle with a cross in it. The third and final figure was still a young woman, but more like a young goddess. She was dressed in white and had long pink hair, done up in rabbit ear shapped odangos, upon her forehead there was a crescent moon just like the first figures.   
  
Aryno gasped, her knew who those figures were. "But mother! They are Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion and the Neo-Princess, Princess Usa. We have no quarrel with them!"  
  
Latifma made a nnoyed noise and said in her strange way. "They hold the three human Jou Hari, it makes no difference now, they must be releived of those crystals. Do you think I care that they have never caused us trouble. They would side with HER in a instant, you know that. Just because they haven't doesn't mean they wont!"   
  
"Do whatever pleases you mother but leave me out of it!" Aryno nearly snarled and turned, leaving the room. He did not stop or slow even though he heard the crackle of energy behind him, that would seal his fate. The one thing his mother was proud of was that her son was no coward. The fact kept him alive.  
  
As he left and closed the doors behind him, he heard a male voice in the throne room. Hycro. He knew his mother was seeing Hycro, one of her generals. He knew she was trying to conceive another child. It didn't really bother him, just made him uneasy. Who knew what she would do with him when a new prince was born.  
  
*  
  
He was running through a silver city. The city was on fire, and unholy light cast across the palace ahead of him. The palace was the center of the city and was yet untouched by the madness around him. His heart raced, not just with exustion, but with fear, that someone would reach the palace before him. That SHE would reach the palace before him.Only one thought went through his mind as he ran 'Oh God, let them be alright! Love! I'm coming!'  
  
As he got closer he was joined by another man, also running as if his life depended on it. Or rather his wife's life depended on it. The other gave him a nod and a weak smile as they both kept running. They reached the palace, a woman was waiting out front. He long black hair flew out behind her in the super heated wind, her blue eyes panicked. Her face was unclear though and the only feature they could be sure of was a silver circle adorning her forehead. Amoungst the chaos she seemed amazingly serene, her light blue dress flying out behind her. The other man and her came together with a cry, he hugging her close.   
  
All he could think of was his wife and daughter and getting them far away. He knew what this mad queen was after now. She wanted their lives, his wife and daughter. Then an horrible sound filled the area, from behind him two screams of pain echoed throughout the night and a loud cackle roared above their screams.   
  
And then another heart wrenching scream, from in front of him. There at the top of the steps was a tall woman in a lilac dress. Her face was unclear as the first womans face but the golden circle stood out clear as day, and the fact the she was horrified. Her black hair flew around her, held back by the twin buns on her head, hiding what she held in her arms. He reached her in two great bounds and hugged her, and looked back for the first time to see the remains of his friends and the mad queen floating above them.  
  
His eyes met sparkling blue eyes as he looked at his wife, the woman he held. And for the first time he saw what she held in her arms, a dark haired infant. It's hair just growing in and the same golden circle, dull on its forehead. It's eyes were closed and its body was limp, the child was dead. A single tear trickled down his face before and war cry turned him around in a flash.   
Flying towards them with her sword pointed straight at his wife's heart was the mad queen. Without a second thought he lept in front of the charge. The blade peirced his heart and his world went dark with the heart wrenching scream of his wife the last sound he heard.  
  
Nicaruagja bolted upright in his bed panting for air. His body was covered in sweat, his eyes wide and frightened. He put and hand to his head and closed his eyes, breathing deep. "What is this dream? Why does it huant me so?!" He looked around his room, everything was fine, nothing was out of place. He took a deep breath and lay back down, still breathing fast and wishpered. "Just a dream. But what does it mean?"  
  
*  
  
Siconja sat on her roof outside her window staring out across the city. He hair blew in the breeze, warm for the time of year. She'd had some sort of horrible nightmare, but about what she couldn't remember. She sighed and stared out at the dimly lite city. The dream, she'd dreamed it before. But the darkly handsome man was all she could remember. What she felt now was nothing compared to the dream, her heart ached. She could feel another, someone else was awake tonight. But why would she be able to feel them, had they awoken from the strange dream as well. The warmth she felt from this presence was incredible. As she stared out at the night sky she mummered one word. "Nicky..."  
  
Across the city the presence Siconja felt mummered something as well. "Ja-chan..."  
  
*  
  
Siconja and Kira were strolling around the Crystal gardens, near the palace. It was a lovely day, the sun was out a shinning, glinting off the tall spires of the Crystal Palace. The girls span and moved throughout the garden, mindless of others, they were simply two teenage girls having fun.   
  
After lunch the pair had somehow wandered into the heart of the gardens were neither of them had eve been before. "Siconja...I've never seen this part of the garden before." Kira said quietly as she gazed around her.   
  
"I haven't either..."Siconja drifted off as she walked. Then before the pair was a grove of cherry trees. And sitting in the grove were two women. At first Siconja and Kira didn't reconize them, but then it hit. These two women were Neo-Queen Serenity and Princess Usa. The two odangoed figures seemed to be talking in quiet voices. Siconja and Kira looked at each other in shock and then began to back away. As they were backing up Siconja triped over a small branch and let out a small cry, which she threw in her hands over her mouth to try and cover up. That in turn made her loose her balance and send her crashing to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
That cuaght the attention of the pair in the grove. Both of them turned to see a very embarressed teenage sayin girls. Serenity cuaght her breath in recongnition when she saw Siconja. It was that girl, Sailorsayin. But who was the other one? Usa mearly blinked at the pair and noticed the girl on her butt had her mothers hairstyle. And both had bangs that fell in the same way as Serenity and Usa's did. The four stared at each other for a while, but Usa was the first to speak. "Who are you?" He clear young voice rang throughout the garden, not a acusation, merly a question.  
  
Siconja finally managed to stutter out. "I'm Siconja-Arora-Farie. And this is Kira-Malina-Sarcose. I'm sorry your mejesty, we were just walking and got a little lost."  
  
Serenity smiled and spoke. "It's alright you did no harm." She waved her arm at her daughter who was about to protest. She smiled serenly again. "Enjoying the gardens? It's a nice day isn't it."   
  
"Yes m'am.." Kira said quietly, still stunned the Queen was speaking to them.   
  
"Haven't I seen you somewhere before Siconja?" She questioned, still smilling lightly.  
  
"I don't..."Siconja started but was cut off by a laugh coming from above. All four heads snapped up in unison to see a bleach blond man in a black uniform standing over them. "Diotmond!" Siconja growled under her breath.  
  
His smirk grew when he saw both Neo-Queen Serenity and Princess Usa together. 'If I get them both at the same time then Queen Latifma will be very pleased and will surely assign me to capture Endymions!' "Get ready to perish!" He yelled and sent a huge bolt of energy at them. Both went into action immediatly. Usa reached for something inside her dress and Serenity crossed her arms and held them out before her making a strange symbol. The dark energy hit them. But when the air cleared of smoke you could see the outline of a energy sheild. Serenity's doing most likely, since it was said that Usa must become Sailor Moon to acsess powers.  
  
Siconja and Kira had went into action nearly immediatly as well. As soon as they saw Usa go for something and Serenity make what looked like defensive movments they were assured that they could take care of themselves at least long enough for them to transform.   
  
So the pair dashed behind the trees and rummaged in their pockets for their henshin lockets. "SAYIN PRISUM POWER!" Siconja yelled feeling her clothing melt away and herself being lifted off the ground, surronded by ribbons.  
  
"VAJIITA PRISUM POWER!" Kira yelled as she too felt her clothes melt away and her body be surronded by ribbons. Within seconds both girls had taken their pose and finished their henshin. Suddenly Kira pulled somethin out of her skirt. It was a small locket with a light blue gem in the center that faded to lilac, around it were three other gems of orange green and yellow.   
  
"What is that?" Siconja asked increduslously.  
  
"It's the communicator. Diamond gave it to me. He says that all of you guys have one too you just don't know it. They'll here something beeping and find it in their pocket." Then she pressed the orange and green gem stones and the locket flipped open. She spoke into the silver circle that appeared there. "Calling Jeana and Millela. Come in." She said in her most serious voice. In about a minute two voices came back in.  
  
"What the hell is this thing and whats going on!" Jeana's voice  
  
"This is really weird, where did this come from?" Millela's voice  
  
"Never mind that. Theres an attack in the Crystal Gardens. We need you two down here pronto. When you get to the front of the garden transform and hold up your pens and yell something along the lines of 'Oozaru Teleport' or 'Kakkarott Teleport'. You'll know what to do when you get here. Just hurry! I'm going now!" Kira said into the locket.  
  
"Alright!"Came their two voices in unison. Then Kira shoved the locket back in her skirt and nodded at Siconja. Both girls burst out of the trees at the same moment to see Serenity trying to protect Usa and herself, the two rather far apart. It wasn't going well, Usa was trying to pull something out of her dress but couldn't get enough time to do it.   
  
Siconja and Kira both had the same idea at the exact same moment. Both took their tiaras off, Siconja holding it to her side and throwing it up and Kira holding it in front of her. "SAYIN TIARA!" Siconja yelled, spinning.  
  
"VAJIITA TIARA!" Kira yelled, also spinning, holding the tiara out in front of her.  
  
"MOONDUST!" Siconja yelled grabbing her tiara and throwing it.  
  
"STARDUST!" Kira yelled flicking her wrist and sending her tiara flying.   
  
The battle cries got the attention of all three combatents. Serenity and Usa cuaght their breath at the two senshi come to their rescue and Diotmond swore. The tiaras combined into one and smashed through Diotmond's weak protective barrier, not intended to ward of senshi attacks. Then Usa saw her chance and yanked what looked like a henshin brooch out of her dress and yelled. "NEO PRINCESS! MAKE-UP!" And in a flash appeared in and sailor fuku that looked like a combination of Sailor Moon's Eternal fuku and Super fuku.   
  
Diotmond did not notice, he was to busy swearing at Sailorsayin and Sailorvajiita. Sailorsayin smirked and opened her mouth to do her speech. "How low to you guys sink? Attacking the Queen and Princess ne? Well I wont allow it!"  
  
Then Sailorvajiita nodded at joined in. "You guys don't have any respect! How dare you attack them!"  
  
Then as Sailorsayin spoke to do her normal speech her mouth started spouting japanese instead of standard. "Ai hikari to seigi no, sailor fuku bishoujo senshi! Sailorsayin! Royal Sayin kawatte! Oshiokyo!" She blinked after she spoke wondering where that came from.  
  
Sailorvajiita blinked and dilvered her speech, in standard. "For Love Hope and Justice, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit! Sailorvajiita! In the name of the Royal Sayins! I punish you!"   
  
Then all of the sudden Usa opend her mouth and then thought better of it. She would let these senshi do their job. Diotmond screamed at them. "Damn you senshi! I'll get what I came for not matter what!" Then he lept straight at Serenity. Siconja jumped to her side and Kira raced to Usa. As Diotmond flew toward them both Serenity adn Sailorsayin cast barriers at the same time, the effect was that of a small explosion. With Diotmonds guard down Sailorsayin flew at him screaming.   
  
"She punded her fists endlessly in his stomuch screaming. "BASTARD! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR KILLING LITA!" All her pent up rage and sorrow was now released on the object of her fury. He simply blew her away with a black blast. As he righted himself a trickle of blood came from his mouth.  
  
"Bitch!" He groweled and let fly with black energy which formed into a rope around Sailorsayin as it flew at her. She struggled against the power but it was no good. Then he let another blast fly at Sailorvajiita, hitting her as well, just as she was going for her planet wand. With them both captured and at his mercy he returned to the previous task of attacking Serenity and Usa. "ONE!" He yelled and twin crystaline pillars flew up behind Serenity and Usa. But Usa was not to be taken lightly.   
  
She reached for the sky and grabbed a bunch of golden energy and leveling her hand at Diotmond yelling. "Neo Moonlight!" Diotmond took the blast and snarled, sending one of his own back at her. Her form slumpped against the pillar.   
  
Serenity screamed and was about to race to her daughter when Diotmond yelled. "TWO!" And both women were bound to the pillars. But again before he could finish the job another form lunged at him, swinging a sword. Hew dodged just in time and saw a man in a lavender tuxedo, weilding a greta sword. King Endymion.   
  
Sailorsayin struggle against the binds helplessly. She let out a howl of frustration and her entire body began to glow, echoed by a red light coming from her cheast, from the single Jou Hari that was stuck there. He tiara gem began to flash and her body glowed white hot. The tiara shattered leaving a strange sybol glowing there, though it was not clear to anyone else what it looked like. She broke her bounds with ease, still glowing and began to walk toward Diotmond.   
  
Endymion and Diotmond had engaged in battle, but Endymion was the first to notice Sailorsayin. He reconized the figure as the new soldier but the way he was glowig. Something was familier about that light. 'It can't be...Not yet anyhow...She can't be back already. I can't be...' But still he knew that energy and he'd seen it used by only one person. Only by...  
  
Diotmond lunged at Endymion again cuasing him to loose his train of thought. The pair locked swords and both glared at the other. Just then Sailorsayin reached them, she used the energy around her to pull Diotmond away from Endymion. Neither man could clearly see the symbol on her forehead. Diotmond lunged at her but she held out her hand and the red Jou Hari was in it. She clasped her fingers around it and it let out a burst of energy. Diotmond charged again after taking the punishment from the crystals blast.   
  
Sailorsayin clutched the crystal as it let out another blast and a familiar voice filled the air. "Magic Starlight Illusion!" And in another great red flash Diotmond was knocked halfway across the grove. Endymion stared, there was no doubt about it now. He knew who she was.   
  
It was then Sailorvajiita noticed that Sailorkakkarott and Sailoroozaru had arrived but they simply stood there clutching their henshin sticks and glowing orange and green respectivly. It was then the Jou Hari dissapeared from Sailorsayin's grasp and she fell to the ground. The strange light was gone and there was no symbol on her forehead, but her tiara did not reappear. Diotmond was about to luanch another attack on her but as he did a tuxedo clad figure swooped in and got her away just in time.   
  
It was the two Tuxedos, Tuxedo Prince holding Sailorsayin. Tuxedo Knight nodded at him and Prince took off with Sailorsayin. But Diotmond had used their distraction to call out "ONE! TWO!" Again and now had Endymion on a crystal pillar as well.   
  
"OOZARU FIRESTORM!" Oozaru cried out and luanched her attack at him, just as he cried out again.   
  
"THREE!" In a great flash of light and screams from Serenity, Usa, and Endymion three sparkling crystals were before them. Each shapped with a star. Serenity's was pure white, Usa's was shimmering pink, and Endymion's was a dark greenish hued black. Diotmond cackled. "I have retreived three Jou Hari and killed of three threats to Queen Latifma's power! Surely I will regain her favour!" He yelled and lept at the three floating Jou Hari. But Kakarott had also lept for them. Kakkarott managed to reach Serenity's before Diotmond did and snacthed the sparkling white crystal. But Diotmond had captured and dissapeared with Usa's and Endymion's.  
  
They all stood a stared as Serenity, Endymion, and Usa collapsed to the ground. "Quick Vajiita! Use your power!" Oozaru cried.  
  
"But it only works with Sailorsayin!" Vajiita said helplessly. Then the three bodies began to glow. And above each one appeared a six point crystal made of many shards. "Real Heart Crystals! Those aren't Jou Hari!" Then the crystal merged with the royal family, who began to stir.   
  
Tuxedo Knight had already dissapeared and it left the senshi to wonder. What was that about? And where was Sailorsayin?  
  
*Meanwhile  
  
Tuxedo Prince had carried Sailorsayin into another grove of the garden. He lay her down gently in the grass and kneeled over her. That huge release of power had come from...her? That was the power he felt from his drams, the dream hat huanted him every night. And the little red crystal she had held was one of the Jou Hari. He brushed her hair out of her face. His mission was to collect the Jou Hari, not to risk his life to protect hers. So why did he do that? She was jus another obsticle to his acheiving his goal, the Jou Ginzuishou and...the mystery of his birth. When he found the Jou Ginzuishou this queen or princess would be able to tell him about why he was born and to whom.   
  
So why did he feel drawn to this girl? She felt so much like this queen/princess in his dream. But he'd seen already, those cats with them would have known if she was. And then she wouldn't be fighting. He gave into his surging emotions and bent to kiss her. As their lips brushed her felt the energy surge through them both and suddenly a vision came into his mind. He holding the woman from his dreams in simaler way and bending to kiss her. The feelings surigng through the memory...was that what it was... and the ones he felt this moment were the same. Exactly. He seperated from her in astonishment and he saw on her forehead a new tiara nad formed there. It glistened on around the gemstone in it there was a heart shape engraved into the gold. Glinting in the center of the gem seemed to be a silver heart shape as well but he could barely see it.   
  
He shivered a little and stood, she was well hidden by this tree and she would be safe until she woke. But still he lept into the braches above to ensure her safety, and her remained there until she awoke some time later.  



	11. HIATUS

Guess what minna! I'm back! Ready for more insanity from my crazy mind? I hope so because 'Bishoujo Senshi Sailorsaiyan Season I REBIRTH!' is coming at you! My Hiatus is over and done with and Sailorsaiyan is back! The revamp of the prologue is now up and slowly but surely I'm going to be replacng the old chapters till I get to Chapter 10, the first brand new tottaly surprise episode of BSSSaiyan in forever! Get ready people because the girls are back!  
  



End file.
